


还有星星为我们作证

by stevepancake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Thor (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Service top thor, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, thor wields the gauntlet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevepancake/pseuds/stevepancake
Summary: 索尔用了无限手套。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [translation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/translation/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And the stars, too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665002) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



索尔有一点微醉，还没到真正醉到他想要的程度。他仍然能够形成连贯的思维，可他只会去想一件事，那就是他有多么的失败，他现在有多绝望多孤独，以及他多希望他自己也在那颗中子星上被一起毁灭掉算了。

不过这会儿他有其他事可想，那就是这群凡人太愚蠢了。

“力量宝石2014年在Morag，”星云说，“灵魂宝石在沃米尔”

“同时索尔可以去阿斯加德拿现实宝石”

“而且如果我们在正确的日期到纽约就可以拿到另外三颗宝石。”

“别把你们宝贵的皮姆粒子浪费在那些旅行上了”索尔说。他戴着墨镜，半摊在角落里的一张椅子上。就冲大家都转头看向他，就知道他们已经忘记了他一直坐在那里。“我们为什么要费劲去收集宝石，不是已经有人都收集好了吗？”他看到娜塔莎比别人先一步了然的眼神。

“花园！”娜塔莎说。

索尔点头“五年零两天之前，就在灭霸毁了宝石之前。既然我们偷袭成功过一次。为什么不再做一次？”

“那意味着他掌握着一个功能完整的无限手套。”罗迪双臂交叉于胸前，皱着眉头说。“这太危险了”

“那旅行到四个不同的地方就能得到最好的结果吗？”索尔说。“你们的计划有太多的不确定性，太多可能失败的点。”

“他说得有道理。”娜塔莎说。

“他喝醉了。”火箭眯着眼睛说。

“我是醉了，可我不是傻子。” 他一边压下孩子一般愤怒的冲动一边说,“而且我有着上千年的战术经验，比你们任何一个人都多。比起你们生命中几个小时的失败，我经历过的失败计划要多多了，甚至比成功的计划还要多。我们可以趁他睡觉时偷袭，我去砍他的头，像上次一样。然后我们就能拿到手套，回来这里，修复一切。”

这期间斯蒂夫一直皱着眉，抿紧嘴唇。现在他终于说话了. “这次我们没有卡罗尔。”

索尔说：“我们可以带上瓦尔基里。”

“索尔，伙计，她是很强，但是--”“她和我势均力敌，”班纳说，“而且真要说的话，我站索尔这边。我们需要减少变数。”

“我只需要 ---”索尔说着打了个哈欠，“我只是需要先睡一会儿。”

“我们没有时间睡觉。”史塔克不悦的说。

索尔拉低他的墨镜，蔑视地撇了一眼他“史塔克，我以为你是个聪明的家伙。我们有时间机器呀。”

斯科特郎捂着嘴笑出声。索尔喜欢他。他让他回忆起过去那些美好日子里的自己，那时他还是那么的乐观，能够笑对生活中的荒谬。这人管自己叫蚁人，多么的讽刺呀，这些个凡人的生命如蝼蚁般短暂。索尔曾经觉得这很可爱，他们怎么能把如此丰富的生活和情感融入到如此短暂的时光里。现在他只觉得沮丧。生活还有什么意义呢？就这一点来说，像阿斯加德人一样活得那么长久有什么意义，尤其是生活中什么都没剩下时活着还有什么意思？

史塔克说：“我不确定我是不是喜欢这个主意--”

索尔站起来，下颌紧咬，他把墨镜推到头顶，张开五指召唤他的暴风战斧。瞬间房间里充满了臭氧强烈的气息，电光包裹住他的身体。他们周围的电子设备开始火花闪动并发出哔哔的警报声。电光从他的眼中倾泻而出，把他周围的世界变成白色炙热的火焰。他移动身形，让周身的光环充满了房间。他能召唤风暴，他超凡伟大，他是天神。值得称道的是这些凡人不会颤抖-他们是复仇者，颤抖不是他们的本性- 但是他看到这一刻他们深刻地意识到索尔的强大。他能被许多世界的神话所传颂是有原因的。他几乎都忘了，现在又记起来感觉很好。

索尔的声音低沉又危险：“灭霸杀了我的人民，杀了我的朋友们。他还杀了我弟弟。” 虽然这一切都深深伤害了他，但最后一条才是最深的伤，索尔觉得他怕是永远也不会从失去弟弟的伤痛中恢复了。“无论命运要我做多少次，我都会亲手去取他项上人头。”

我们出发去花园！

*

打过响指后的萨诺斯只是个可怜的生物。索尔第一次杀了他的时候他很可怜，现在依然是。他们在他熟睡时捉住他。女武神和班纳把他按在床上动弹不得。他想抬手打响指，但在他能够完成这个动作之前，索尔挥动战斧把他的头砍了下来，简单得就像一次简短的祈祷。

他们本应该觉得很满意。

灭霸的头颅滚向火箭，他带着厌恶的声音闪步躲开了。星云蹲下来盯着那个头颅看。她像以往一样面无表情。史塔特过去想把手套从灭霸依然抽搐的手上摘下来。索尔越过他先一步把手套摘了下来。

他痛恨待在这个地方。五年前他最后一丝希望葬送在这里。他太累了，没有力气再燃起任何希望的火花，尽管事实上他们刚刚成功拿到了宝石。但是这一切显得太不真实了。这一幕以前发生过，到目前为止在他的大脑认知里，这一切都曾发生过，只不过这一次他更肥胖也更哀伤。这一切让他觉得甚至更糟糕了。

“这也太简单了吧。”史塔克说。

索尔拿着手套转向他“那过去五年里的一切容易吗？”

史塔克眉头紧皱“我还是不喜欢这个计划。”

索尔低头看着闪闪发光的手套。他能感受到手套的力量在扭曲着周围的现实。如此强大的力量永远都不应该同时放在一个地方。私下里他认为萨诺斯把宝石都毁掉是正确的，即使他痛恨他和那个怪物在任何事情上会有一致的想法。

“史塔克，不是每场战斗都是光荣的。”

他们把尸体留在原处，返回到他们自己的现实时间。索尔觉得他可以穿梭到每一个灭霸活着的时刻，杀死他，用高高的尸堆来祭奠他的绝望。即便如此他觉得还不够。不是为他自己，也不是为了其他所有被灭霸伤害的人们。他更紧的攥住手套，感受到它在嗡嗡作响。

他真希望他喝醉了。过去的五年里他还从没清醒地面对过这样的痛苦，现在也不想。索尔发现复仇者团队陷入一团白炽的亮光中，他不得不眯起眼睛才能看清。他把无限手套让史塔特拿走，放到一个仪器上作分析。

作为一个实用主义者，罗迪首先问道：“那谁来用这个手套呢？”

“我来。”史塔克说，但立即被一堆“不行，不行”的反对声淹没。

“应该由我来。”班纳平静地说。“基本上都是些伽玛射线。我应该没问题。”

“过去的五年保留。” 史塔克艰难地说。所有人都把盯在手套上的目光转向他。“我不能再失去任何我得到的东西了。我做不到。”

“好的，过去五年保留。”班纳同意。

他伸手去拿宝石，但是索尔把手按在他的胳膊上拦住他。“等等，”索尔说。“那些死于响指导致的各种意外事故的人们怎么办？还有之后那些死于疾病和绝望的人呢？他们怎么办？或者死于之前的战斗中的人？”他仿佛又听到存在他记忆里脖子被掐断的声音。他不得不强迫自己使劲吸气。

“那我们把他们也带回来。”班纳说。

“你们这样会让宇宙过载，”索尔暴躁地说，“你们真认为你们可以以这种方式处理瞬间出现的翻倍的人口？还有其它的有文明存在的星球呢？”

命运女神在上！凡人的愿望是好的，但有时候他们又是如此令人难以置信的愚蠢，以至于索尔想要抓狂尖叫。

“把手套给我，”索尔说。“我会好好处理的。”

“但是那些伽玛射线。。。”班纳不确定地喃喃说道。

索尔笑了，虽然这并没有什么好笑的。“你知道我怎么造的暴风战斧吗？”他问道。“那是用曾经打造妙尼尔的同一个星际锻造炉。你知道为什么叫星际锻造炉吗？因为它能引导出一个垂死的中子星的全部热能和电磁辐射输出。当我到达那里，锻炉已被破坏，所以我用自己的身体来引导了整个星球的能量。”

史塔克和班纳震惊地望着他，索尔微微一笑“我基本上没被灼伤。”他伸出手“给我手套。”

他依次看向他们每一个人。他的老朋友们 - 史塔克，罗杰斯，班纳，娜塔莎，巴顿，瓦尔基里。目光接触之下，他们神情凝重，默默点头。那些新的面孔比较难理解 - 火箭，星云，罗迪，斯科特朗 - 但是没关系。索尔要开始行动了。

他不抱任何希望，现在希望对他来说太过危险。不过他有着过度强烈的责任感，以及迫切要把事情做好的渴望，而且必须做得足够好。

整个宇宙都指望他了，他不能再让它失望了。

“可是这仍然可能会杀了你。”罗迪说。

索尔苦笑。那真的是一件很可怕的事吗？“仅仅如果是我死。”


	2. 第一章（下）

索尔觉得他的身体正在分崩离析。

有那么一阵子这是他唯一能抓住的想法。他身体的分子正在分解成原子，原子又分解成夸克粒子。然后所有这一切在不停扩展，占据了整个空间。他在成为宇宙，或者说宇宙变成他。也许他们根本是一回事。他吸入星尘，呼出星星。

时空的结构在他面前泛起涟漪。如果他想，他就能够到并触摸它。于是他那么做了。它像沙子一样从他的指间流过。好像推向岸边的波浪，向他提供着秘密。哦，索尔想：从这里开始，一切都是那么的简单。

他可以真切地看到萨诺斯所做的一切，以及要怎样恢复。但是这不够。更多事情需要正确设置。

索尔可以听见很远处传来的尖叫声。那是他的朋友们。他收回宇宙意识转回到复仇者团队上，他看见他自己的身体正在慢慢消散。不过没关系，他有可能在瞬间死去，但他只需要一瞬间。时间现在按他的意愿行事，可以是永恒。他把自己的意志转回更广袤的空间。

宇宙正在为它所面对的伤口而看到疼痛。现在索尔也能感觉到。宇宙是一个生命体，从来都是，现在索尔能看到了。在这个层面上个体的概念是令人费解的。它们不过是组成一个器官的细胞，活着然后死去，一辈子也没见过它们所组成部分的全貌。宇宙不仅仅是由星星组成，它是鲜血与肌肉，是悲伤与爱恋，是悲剧与辉煌，所有这一切组成的。即如超新星般明亮也有黑洞周边一样的黑暗。它是一个巨树，一个旋转中的碟片，伟大虚无中的微小一点，或者什么都不是。它是一个故事，一个正在自己书写的故事。

在这永恒的时刻，索尔拿起了笔。

他从那些失去生命的植物，昆虫和动物开始，那些微生物。他把它们召唤回来，听成倍的生命之歌在星星间回荡，听星星开心回应的歌声。

下一步，索尔把意志转向在响指中失去生命的那些拥有更高智慧的生命体。他们中有人也许不想回到那个有着不可逆转变化的世界。索尔向他们展示他们将要回去的世界的样子。他们所爱之人，有些开始了新生活，有些还停留在过去的伤痛中。一片混乱。

“选择”，索尔说。“如果你不愿意，我就不带你回去。”

对于在响指之前的战斗中和之后五年里死去的每一个人，他都同样处理。地球不是唯一一个受响指影响遭受广泛的毁灭之后导致了更多的死亡和破坏 - 车祸，飞机坠落 - 然后是抢劫，疾病，饥荒，自杀。同样不幸的故事到处都是。索尔改写它。

做出选择，他再次说。

许多人选择回归，也有人选择不回。对于那些愿意回归的人，索尔确保他们有一席之地。确保他们不是回到他们死去的地方，而是他们所爱之人所在的地方，或者他们想去的地方。确保有足够的食物，水和住所来支持他们。

索尔对自己尽力所作的一切感到满意。然后他把他的意志转向了瓦尔哈拉。他有一个自私的愿望，并且不会为此感到愧疚。

那里有一个灵魂，明亮如星。索尔的灵魂透过宇宙的镜头和它对话。

“母亲” 索尔说。

如果他有眼睛，他一定会哭。

索尔无法拥抱她，但是弗丽佳的灵魂把一波无私的爱意穿过宇宙推送给他。

“索尔，我亲爱的孩子。”她说着，整个灵魂充满笑意。

他们倾谈了许久，如果时间还存在的话，那肯定是很长时间。索尔太想念她了。他从把简带到阿斯加德的那个不幸的日子讲起，告诉母亲那之后发生的每一件事。回想起来，带简回阿斯加德，是索尔犯的一系列错误中的第一件，从而导致了现在他如此的绝望地沉在谷底。他倾诉着他的恐惧和不安，他破碎不堪的心灵。他的母亲用心吸收着一切，并且回报以久违了的同情和理解。这让他觉得压在身上的重担变得轻松了一点。

我搞砸了每一件事，索尔最后说。虽然，也许这一次我不会再搞砸了。

“我们都会失败，”弗丽佳温柔地说“虽然我们不都是那么强大，所以我们的失败也不都是那么影响深远。而且我觉得不都是所有人都像你有一颗伟大的心灵。所以失败才会让你觉得加倍痛苦。但是，亲爱的孩子，我们都会失败，一次又一次。我们会继续不断尝试。也许生活不会呈现出我们想要的样子，但它总是会继续下去的，你也会继续走下去。”

“一切我应该做的，”索尔说，“一切我应该成为的--”

“不要担心你应该怎样，多想想你想成为什么样，索尔？”

索尔叹了一口气，随着叹息，思绪也被梳理了一番。

他最终说：“快乐。可是我不知道怎样才能快乐。”

弗丽佳的灵魂再次把无言的爱意推送给索尔，充盈着他的灵魂，抚慰着他锋利破碎的棱角。

“我想念您。”他说，“您也可以回来，如果您愿意的话--”

“不，”弗丽佳说“我的生命线在断掉的那天就意味着结束了。我现在属于这里。对不起，我心爱的孩子。”

索尔心情沉重地接受了母亲的回答，他就知道会是这样。

那......索尔觉得有点难以启齿，那洛基在这里吗？

弗丽佳的灵魂再次充满笑意：“是的。”

那他在这里快乐吗？

弗丽佳沉默了一会儿，“他想念他的哥哥。”

母亲的回答再次让他加倍心痛。首先洛基即使在英灵殿也不快乐。其次是他不快乐的原因。索尔知道如果他俩互换位置，他大概也是一样的。没有弟弟在身边，无论他在哪都不会真正快乐的。

我能...

和以往一样明察秋毫，弗丽佳给他更多无言的抚慰，然后对他的想法进行了补充。

“诸神黄昏本来从来就是命运定好了的。”她说，“但是萨诺斯不是。他就像一幅精美挂毯上的一个瑕疵——一个脱出来的线头，把周围也给搅乱了。我觉得把他袭击你们的飞船时造成的不平衡修正回来没有问题。那些萨诺斯杀掉的人现在都在这里，他们中绝大多数更愿意回到你的世界。”她停顿了一下，意有所指地说，“这里面我想也包括你弟弟。”

这是在他听到洛基的脖子被掐断之后第一次燃起了希望的火花。他在这，就现在。他是使用宝石的大师。索尔无法赶走他自己的心魔。也许，只是也许，他将不用独自面对它们。也许洛基愿意回来。也许他愿意陪伴在索尔左右，就像索尔渴望的那样。希望的火花在他胸腔里燃成熊熊火焰，从里到外烧灼着他。突然间他害怕起询问洛基是否愿意和他回去。如果他说不怎么办？索尔会因此被烧成灰烬。

我爱您。索尔对弗丽佳说。他是这么说的，也是这么想的和这么感受的。然后投射到整个宇宙， 如此的彻底，毫无疑问。我会再见到您。

弗丽佳再次微笑。“我知道，但是会是很久之后。我亲爱的孩子，我也爱你。照顾好自己，还有你的弟弟。”

如果他愿意与我回归。

弗丽佳的魂魄变作闪耀夺目的光斑，伴随咯咯的笑声渐渐消散。

“去吧。”她说。

虽然对母亲的离去难以割舍，但索尔不得不放手。他找到那些死在方舟上的所有人，除了两个人。他告诉他们如果他们愿意可以和他一起回去。他们都愿意。他知道新阿斯加德会很高兴。但他仍然很焦虑。

那剩下的两个与索尔相关的灵魂之一，有着金色全视之眼的人甚至也在这里。

“我的国王。”海姆达尔说。

我的朋友。索尔说。你会跟我一起回去吗?没有你的柬言我已经迷失了。

”你是因为没有我的习惯性叛国行为而迷失了吗？”海姆达尔热情的开着玩笑。“虽然你现在是国王，我觉得大概我也只能靠叛国来反对你。是的，我会跟你回去。”

索尔感觉更轻松了些。未来的千年将不会太孤单。

谢谢你。索尔这样说，也是这样愿望的。

只剩下一个灵魂了。

这个灵魂快如闪电，灵活似溪中小鱼，在密径中穿梭不停。但是索尔就是宇宙本身，无人能在他的眼皮底下藏匿。于是他抓住他，捧于掌心。

弟弟。

洛基在他手里瑟瑟发抖。

你为什么躲着我？

“你最后才来找我，”洛基说。他的声音充满绝望。“我以为你还在生我的气。”

他的弟弟总是这样心思难猜。

为什么我要生你的气？

“为我辜负你的所有事情。”

唯一能让我恼火的事就是想到我有可能要独自面对这个世界，没有你在身边。

洛基表现出困惑，心疼和对哥哥的思念。索尔能感受到情感的触须纠缠着他。他的银舌头保持着沉默。索尔自身强烈的渴望威胁着要吞噬掉他。他曾经醉酒麻木了那么久，这让痛苦更加深刻。他想痛快地大声喊出来。但是他没有，他问了一个问题。

你在这里快乐吗？

洛基幽幽地说，”我怎么可能快乐？“

现在索尔就是宇宙，宇宙就是索尔。全部的他都在无望地爱着洛基。当然洛基能感受到，他知道。

你愿意回来吗？试着和我在一起寻找快乐？

洛基的灵魂闪亮了起来。”索尔，”他说，“你...太...你是那么伟大...这怎么可能...我那么渺小....”

不， 索尔说，不，只是我, 只是我们两个。和我一起回来吧，回家。求求你了，弟弟。

如果洛基不同意，索尔会毫不犹豫让他的身体消散于地球，然后留在这里和弟弟在一起。他意识到他唯一的心愿就是和弟弟在一起，无论在哪里，生者的世界也好，这里瓦尔哈拉也好，或者什么不知名的维度。

“哥哥，”洛基说。这声呼唤饱含着一些新的不同的意味。他的灵魂闪闪发光。他就是问题的化身。

你要来吗？索尔又问，和我一起？

洛基的回答，当他说出口时，整个宇宙为之颤抖晃动。

“是的。”

索尔如愿以偿，然后他放手，坠落。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章觉得翻的不好，有些地方挺绕口，也不知道是否表达准确。大家凑和看。有翻的不对的地方欢迎指正。


	3. 第二章

洛基即刻紧跟而来，气喘吁吁地站定。有那么瞬间他的眼前一片白茫茫，他以为他瞎了。然后他的眼睛渐渐能够聚焦，他这才意识到这不过是他所处的地方，一个宽敞的白色的房间，里面全是金属和塑料，还有...

尖叫声。

人们从他身边冲过去，他们歇斯底里的声音与尖利的警报声相互交映。一股肉体被烧焦的味道弥漫在空气中。

“谁快扶他躺下！”

“把那东西从他身上拿走！”

“艹！太吵了......星期五，把警报关掉！”

“天呐！见鬼！他怎么在这？”

突然一只红色金属手按在洛基的胳膊上。他使劲挣脱束缚，刚刚踉跄着站直，就发现一束激光瞄准在他的脸上。激光来自一只胳膊，而这只胳膊连在全副装甲的托尼.史塔克身上。

“他在哪？”洛基声音暗哑的喊道。

史塔克的声音从他的盔甲里传出来显得很刺耳。“你在这里做什么。驯鹿游戏？”

“他在哪？”洛基大吼。他抓住史塔克的胳膊把他甩了出去。他的眼睛在屋子里逡巡，搜索着他唯一在意的那个人。他的呼吸沉重又疼痛。重新恢复呼吸让他有点儿不太适应，这个大气层中的氧气仿佛有腐蚀性似的，每吸一口都像要把他的肺锯开一样的痛苦。

有个人倒在地上，他周围聚集了一群人。

洛基三步并作两步走过去，拨开人群，迅速的跪下，心中默默祈祷他来的不曾太迟。

“抓住他！”他听见史塔克恳求的声音从房间的另一头传来。有人试图从洛基的背后袭击他。但被洛基大力击飞出去，砸在墙上，力道大得把墙都砸出凹坑。

索尔躺在地上，抽搐着。他的左臂焦黑一团，冒着烟。手套的金属已经熔化到他的骨肉里，骨头，金属和部分皮肤碎片扭曲粘连在一起。他的眼睛已经翻了过去，洛基只能看见部分眼白。

他正在死去。

“停！”洛基听到有人喊。那声音像布鲁斯又不像。“他不是在伤害索尔，他在救他。”

“可那是洛基--”

“是呀，他和索尔，他们某种程度上，嗯，和解了。他，大概算是，嗯...”

洛基不再费心去听。“某种程度上的和解”，也可以这么说吧，他想。事实上他正疯狂地用手抚遍他哥哥的全身想去评估伤害到底有多深。索尔的意识正在溜走。就在洛基尚来不及召唤他的魔法时，索尔颤抖着深吸了最后一口气，然后身体瘫软了下去。

“不，不，不，不，不！”洛基急促地喘息着。他绝不会让这发生。

他哆嗦着把索尔的左臂扳过来。手套的金属部分已被破坏，但是宝石还嵌在上面，闪闪发亮，没被破坏。他抠下橙色的灵魂宝石，宝石灼烧着他的手掌，但他攥紧宝石，然后一拳击中索尔的心口。

回来！洛基严厉地命令着。他把自己的意志，魔法和绝望源源不断地通过宝石传递给索尔。索尔的灵魂已经要飞走了，但是洛基抓住了它，就像抓住一只正在半空中飞行的鸟儿。一开始索尔的灵魂挣扎反抗，用它的翅膀反击，用爪子挠他。但是洛基牢牢地抓着它，心意坚决。然后他温柔地，非常非常温柔地引导它回到索尔的身体里。

当索尔的灵魂完全回归到他的心口后，他突然身体蜷缩着从地上坐了起来，眼睛飞快地睁开。

伴随着撕心裂肺般的喊叫声，索尔开始疯狂地撕扯他的左臂。

“上帝呀！”索尔痛苦地呻吟着，“把它拿掉，把它拿掉 -- ”

洛基试着去拽手套，索尔痛得大叫。

“全部拿掉。”索尔痛苦地说。

“你什么意思？”洛基问道。他害怕听到那个答案。

“整条...手臂...洛基...求你了...”

他们短暂凝视了对方一下，然后洛基点头。他能听见凡人在他背后乱叫着，布鲁斯和一个听上去像是瓦尔基里的人正在试图安抚他们。洛基在心里默默记下，日后要感谢他们。现在去击退一群愤怒的凡人将会占用索尔无法负担的宝贵时间。

洛基从他的空间口袋里抽出一把长刀。他吃力地攥着刀，他的手被宝石灼伤得比他想象的要严重。索尔紧紧闭上眼睛，把脸扭向一边。

”索尔，“洛基声音颤抖，”你确定？”

“拜托。”索尔勉强从牙缝里挤出一句。他的右手使劲抓住头发，指关节因为太用力而发白。“我受不了了，它会让我死掉。”

在他能更好的考虑一下之前，洛基毫不犹豫地手起刀落，索尔再次大叫，滚到一边。焦黑扭曲的残肢留在了地上。洛基盯着它看，没办法把目光移开。

“他妈的！”他听见巴顿在他身后喊道。这句话很好的表到了他自己现在的心情。五分钟之前他还是个死人，现在他活了过来，而且还砍断了索尔的一条手臂。

“我刚刚救了他的性命。”洛基自顾自地大声说着。“我估计并不会有人为此而感谢我。”

索尔的一声呜咽把洛基从短暂的瘫痪中唤醒。他单手爬过去，用他没有受伤的那只手抚过索尔的一侧身体，用他的魔法探查伤势。宝石留下的伤口不像他以前见过的任何形式的伤口。那里一片空白。就像什么东西被彻底抹去了。  
.  
“弟弟。”索尔喘息着。洛基摩挲着索尔胡须密布的面颊。索尔的眼睛对上他的。他天然的那只眼睛像大海一样幽蓝。他们两个都承载了太多的痛苦，洛基想哭。“帮帮我。”索尔恳求到。

“我们需要把他送到医疗机构。”一个凡人坚持说。“是的，好的”布鲁斯答应着。终于洛基忍无可忍转身面对他们，用最严厉的目光瞪视他们，令他们觉得羞愧难当。

“闭嘴！你们这群傻瓜！”他伸手又去拿手套，这次他把红色的现实宝石抠了下来。这次没有太严重的灼烧，也许他只是已经麻木了。他盯着它半晌，他的母亲为了这块不祥的宝石和当时承载这颗宝石的，生命如烛火般脆弱的凡人而失去了生命。为什么这样的交换只是单向的。他想把这颗宝石毁得粉碎，他想让他的母亲回来。

但事实上，他把他的意愿灌入宝石，和现实绑定来达到他的目的。

一股闪亮的液态uru金属在他面前凭空出现。洛基把精神集中在上面，然后金属开始流动伸展，渐渐可以辨认出形状，一条胳膊。手臂飞向索尔，自动连接到他的身体上。洛基体力不支，摇摇欲坠。但他固执地坚持着。他还没弄完。他尝试把金属编织进索尔的断臂，让金属手臂和索尔的断臂连成一体，成为索尔身体的一部分。这很难。造成伤口的宝石和现实宝石想要修复伤口的意愿相抵触，那种之前令洛基感到好奇的虚空正在吞噬着洛基所灌注进来的一切。所以他不得不灌注进更多 - 宝石的力量，还有他自己的魔法。他的眼前一阵阵发黑。

他终于做到了。当他完成时，宝石从他毫无知觉的手指间滑落。他颓然倒在他哥哥身边。他俩没受伤的手握在一起，轻轻地握紧。有人俯身看向他们，黑色的身影与白色天花板形成强烈对比。洛基发誓那人有对金色的眼睛。然后再次复活带来的压力，以及差点失去索尔的过度紧张及体力消耗终于压垮了他。洛基昏了过去。


	4. 第三章

洛基被自己的咳嗽呛醒，头“噔噔噔”一跳一跳的疼。女武神走进来时，正看到他坐在床沿，用手捂着头。

“你怎么知道我醒了？”

“你的房间有监控。”

“啊。”他轻轻喘了口气问，“索尔呢？”

“在隔壁。”

“我们能过去看看吗？”

“来吧。”瓦尔基里说着，扶他站起身。

他们所处的房间有一张床，一张桌子和一个窗户，以及很多愚蠢的中庭医疗用的仪器。至少洛基是这么猜测的。他的衣服领口大开，胸口的监测装置连线到一个电子的盒子上。当他把线路扯下来时，警报器急促的响起，这让他的头更疼。心情烦躁之下，他用魔法把那个盒子烧了。

索尔的房间和洛基的一模一样。他躺在床上，双目紧闭。洛基没法判断出他是在昏迷中还是只是睡着了。他身上连着同样的监控仪器。海姆达尔靠在墙上，双臂交于胸前。

“让我猜猜，”洛基说，“你看见我来了。”

“我通常都能看见。”

洛基走到索尔的床边，终于能好好看看他了。即便他的头发胡子蓬乱又长，没有好好打理，即使他的肌肉变成了肥肉，他还还是一如既往的英俊，

“你们对他到底都作了什么？”洛基轻声问道。

“我们对他什么都没做 --”瓦尔基里说。

“这就是问题所在，不是吗？”洛基说着，转过身看向她。他就是无法控制自己的毒舌。他突然感到愤怒。他了解他哥哥，了解他承受了多大的痛苦。他已经有几个世纪没见过索尔像这样过了。上一次还是他们勉强算是成年的时候，索尔在战场上还是个新手。他带领的小队误入伏击，同伴都被杀死了。那之后的两年里索尔一直试图靠喝酒麻痹自己，彻底停止了训练。洛基知道那段时间里他甚至一下都没摸过妙尼尔，因为他太害怕妙尼尔从此不再听从他的召唤。他现在的样子和那时一样。这让洛基心碎。

“都没有人照顾他吗？”洛基叹口气。不等回应，他就又转回身，低头看着他哥哥的脸。“你们不应该把我们分开。”

瓦尔基里愤愤然的说”呵，我们几乎无法办到。我和海姆达尔一起才把你们俩分开。“

真棒。洛基想着。

”另外，你有什么资格站在这里指责我？” 她说，“你根本不在这。”

洛基神情扭曲。她说得对。他不在这。是他再一次让索尔这么颓废，就像以前他对他作过的。

“现在我在这了。”他简短地说道。他的右手手掌被包扎了起来。他用指尖轻轻地在索尔的手背上滑过。他想起在方舟上他接住索尔扔过来的酒瓶塞，然后说了类似的话。灾难发生前他们度过了几周的快乐时光。他又想起在瓦尔哈拉，索尔问他，是否愿意回来和索尔一起寻求快乐。

他想知道也许可能的话，在经历了所有这一切，他们或许最终能了解到快乐的真谛。

海姆达尔一直静静的看着他们。他能看到一切，而洛基只能猜测。

“给我们讲讲过去发生的一切吧。”海姆达尔对女武神说，“我们离开了多久？”

她叹口气，“五年了。我们还是先找几把椅子坐下来吧。说起来话长。”

*

女武神讲到最后，洛基恨不能给每个人来一刀，包括他自己，为着他们在萨诺斯的成功中所扮演的角色。一系列的错误累加在一起，最终造成了毁灭性的灾难。当瓦尔基里讲述的时候，他一直看向索尔，躺在雪白的床上，毫无意识，想象着当时他的感受。他了解，索尔总是把过多不属于他的责任扛在肩上。几乎同时发生的一系列不幸事件：失去家人，故乡和人民，然后是对战灭霸时的最后一击失败，这一切一定几乎杀死他。

而且，他一直是独自面对这一切。

五年了，他都是独自一个人。

中庭之中没人足够爱他。洛基认为任何不爱索尔的人都是毫无价值可言的。

当女武神讲完，洛基站起身，抚了抚身上的长袍。

“来，我们带他回家。”他尖刻地说。“凡人已经证明了他们不是他的朋友。不值得他再花费时间在他们身上。”

“起码我们要告诉他们一声吧。”女武神说。但是洛基已经拿起索尔那看上去不可思议的新斧子，正在掂量。

“随便你。”他说，“我肯定他们会用他们的飞行器送你回新阿斯加德。我现在就要走了。海姆达尔，你跟我一起来吗？”

海姆达尔也站起身。

“我倒是挺想看看这个新阿斯加德。”他说。

女武神翻了个白眼，虽然有点儿生气，但她还是跟他们站在了一起。

“史塔克肯定会打电话来的。”她说。

洛基哼了一声，然后把连在索尔身上的电线都扯了下来。

“帮我把他抬起来。”

洛基最后看到的是罗杰斯队长一脸困惑的闯进房间，洛基冲他挥挥手，然后彩虹桥把他们带走。  
*

索尔的家像个猪圈一样，又脏又臭。洛基把石头人和米克哄了出去，然后把索尔安放在沙发上，他走去卧室。床上用品显然几个月都没洗换过了，他宁可舔自己的靴子底儿也不会把索尔放到这样的床上。他把所有窗品从床垫子上扯下来，用魔法一把火烧个干净。然后他从床尾的箱子里翻出干净的床单和毯子。它们象这房子一样臭烘烘的。他不得不又用魔法弄干净，让它们闻上去像夏日里的雨一样清新。

妥善把索尔安顿到床上之后，洛基出来查看房子的其余部分。

海姆达尔小心翼翼地欠身坐在沙发边上。洛基还从没见他像现在这么疲累过。女武神站在厨房里看着窗外。

“你怎么能让他待在这种地方，”洛基没好气地说，他的声音颤抖，努力克制着想要喊出来的冲动。“看看这里，太恶心了--”

“我可没‘让’他做任何事。”女武神说，“你知道他有多顽固。该死的他不让我做任何事，只除了一件，那就是啤酒喝光了的时候给他送啤酒。我试过了。你得知道我试了。我比任何一个还活着的人都清楚他经历了什么---”

“那你努力得不够。”洛基打断她。他的头疼缓解了一点儿，不过太阳穴那还是疼。

女武神转过身对着他，愤怒地盯着他。“听着，”她说，“我知道你这一天不容易。我们都是。但是现在我要走了。我还得去处理我们突然多出来的一半人口。你应该待在这，直到他醒过来。”

洛基伸手揉着眼睛。他现在像海姆达尔一样感觉精疲力尽。可一想到索尔醒过来，看到他的手臂的样子他就不由得紧张起来。他不知道索尔会有什么反应。他又应该做些什么。

“嘿，”女武神抱住他的肩膀，使劲挤了挤。“别那么紧张。过去这五年，有两个名字他不让我们在他面前提起。萨诺斯...和你的。他想见你。”

洛基看着她。他们经历过一个艰难的开始，他们两个，现在依然是。不过在方舟上他们已经有了一个和平的安排，而且现在她在向他示好。

“谢谢你，”他叹口气，目光看像地面。“而且谢谢你刚才让我远离那些凡人。”

她又大力抱了抱他的肩膀。

“来吧。”她对着海姆达尔说。“我给你找张床。这里就留给他们俩吧。”  
*

洛基知道他应该去睡觉。复活还是很消耗精力的。

可是，最终他却开始着手打扫起房间。

他哥哥从来都不是个有条理的人，但他的住所这个样子实在是令人难以接受。垃圾到处都是。空的食品盒，脏盘子，臭烘烘的脏衣服。那个沙发就该烧掉，还有地毯也是。厕所看上去打索尔搬进来就没做过卫生。天花板的每个角落里都挂满了蜘蛛网。

洛基正在厨房用魔法清理粘在一摞脏盘子上的食物残渣，忽然他感到背后有人。他停下手里的动作，慢慢放下拿在手里的盘子。

“我都不知道你会刷碗。”索尔闷闷的声音在他背后响起。

洛基转过身。索尔还穿着那些可笑的睡裤，拖鞋，还有一件完全不合身的中庭样式的衬衫。衬衫左边的袖子已经没了，拜洛基所赐。索尔的新金属胳膊闪闪亮。他的头发胡子一团乱麻。 他的两只眼睛颜色不一样，肚子圆滚滚，软软的。现在的他和过去判若两人。可洛基还是能从任何一个地方认出他，哪怕只是一根手指他也能认出他来。

“好像你也不会。”洛基说。

“那现在什么情况？”

“嗯，如果我准备住在这里的话 -- ”

不等洛基说完，索尔就穿过厨房，抱住他，给了他一个最大最有力的拥抱。洛基也用力回抱过去。索尔的肩膀在颤抖，他意识到索尔正缩在他的颈窝处啜泣。这让他不得不使劲眨了几下眼睛，不让自己的眼泪也流下来。

“你回来了，”索尔喃喃说道，“你真的回来了。”

“我真的回来了。”洛基紧紧抓着索尔的脑后，几滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下。

“你会留下来吗？和我在一起？”索尔对着他的脖子问道。

洛基松手拉开一点距离，用手理着索尔脸上的头发。他的眼神如此哀伤又满怀希望，他的胡子被泪水打湿。洛基是如此的爱他，他宁可把地球撕成两半也再不会离开他哥哥了。

“是的，”洛基说着，亲了一下索尔的额头，柔软湿润的嘴唇在他额头停留了一会儿。“好，来吧，现在让我来帮你洗个澡。“


	5. 第四章

索尔倚着盥洗盆，双手交叉抱在胸前，看着洛基放洗澡水。“我可以自己洗，”他说。

“真的？”洛基挑起眉，充满怀疑意味的说。“我没看出来。”

索尔忍不住笑了。

“你的头发胡子很明显需要人帮你弄，你自己根本弄不来。”洛基说着，“来吧，水已经好了。”

索尔把T恤拉过头顶脱掉，又脱下裤子。他没错过洛基盯着他身体看的眼神。他知道他现在和以前大不一样。

“这个能沾水吗？”索尔摸着他的新胳膊。

“这就是你自己的胳膊。”洛基说，“另一条胳膊能做什么，这条也一样。”

索尔略微犹豫着迈进浴缸。

一切都感觉像梦境一般，似乎令人难以置信。他在使用无限手套之前的生活，使用手套的时候，以及现在，这里。就好像这都发生在不同的索尔身上，没有一个是现在这个他。他把他枕在膝盖上，感受着温热的肥皂水浸泡着他的腿肚子，大腿根，肚脐，让他感觉一半的身体又有了知觉。

当洛基开始用手梳理他的头发时，索尔发出了舒服的叹息。很久以前当索尔的头发长到一定长度开始碍事的时候，洛基就是这样用他的魔法将他的头发一绺一绺拧成麻花。现在它们又长又乱打着结，洛基一遍一遍的念着咒语，用手耐心地将一个个结解开理顺。

“从我们都开始留长头发开始有多久了？”洛基问。

一切都是那么的温柔，小心和熟悉。索尔意识到他又哭了。早前他搂着洛基大哭，差点闷死可怜的洛基。现在他的肩膀没有动，只是温热的眼泪从他眼睛里流出来，一直落到他的膝盖上。洛基解开最后一绺拧成麻花的头发，用手指梳理着索尔的头发，然后拢成一股，一只手攥着，撩起来在头顶拧成发髻，露出后脖颈。他用拇指按着索尔肩膀，一路按摩揉捏着他绷紧的肌肉，从肩头到后脑。

索尔一直爱极了洛基的手。无论是染上了墨汁时，抓着匕首时，凭空书写咒语是，或者只是在洛基聚精会神时啃咬手指时，它们都是那么的纤细，干燥，冰凉，手指修长，灵巧优雅。

索尔能感到洛基在他背后的呼吸。然后洛基的额头抵上他的后脖颈，他抓着索尔的肩膀，索尔用手覆盖住洛基的手。他们就这样坐着不动待了一会儿。然后洛基拍了拍他，把索尔的发髻打开，把头发放了下来。

“好了，你现在可以洗了。”洛基说。

索尔沉入水中把头发打湿，弄得水花四溅。他把脸完全没入水中，然后睁开眼睛。水中看世界，波光潋滟。窗外的光线，漆黑的天花板，还有洛基的脸在他上方，忽明忽暗。索尔突然一阵心惊，感觉洛基不是真的。他迅速坐起来，惊呼出声，水顺势流入他的眼睛和嘴巴。洛基递给他一块毛巾擦脸。索尔拿过毛巾并一把把洛基拉近。感受着他的温暖和实实在在的触感。洛基被他一拉失去平衡，只得抓住浴缸边缘来防止自己摔倒。索尔揽过洛基的脖颈，俩人的额头抵在一起。

“嗨，”洛基嘟囔着问，“你还好吗？”

索尔摇头。他不好，已经很长一段时间不好了。而且不知道这不好会不会再来。

洛基亲了亲他的额头，就像在厨房里做过的那样，然后是两边脸颊。索尔抬起头，把洛基的脸完完整整的映入眼底。瞬间很多想法击中了他：洛基已经死过了，真真切切的死了；如果索尔不是有能力改造现实。洛基现在还是死了；而且这可能在任何时刻再次发生；现在他们相聚的时刻浪费一秒钟都是极大的犯罪。

当索尔亲吻洛基时，他发出略带惊讶的喘息声。

“哦！” 当他俩结束这个吻，彼此拉开距离时，洛基气息不稳的说：“我们现在可以这么做吗？”他的面颊泛着一抹红晕，嘴角也抑制不住的颤抖。

索尔笑了起来。感觉像是多年来第一次真正开心的笑。也许就是吧。洛基也对着他笑，眼睛里闪闪发光。他的笑同样是发自内心真正的笑，因为他从不喜欢对着别人露齿而笑。索尔的心里充满了喜悦：他可以让他的弟弟开心。索尔再一次吻上洛基，他的嘴角，他的脸颊。他俩脸贴着脸，互相蹭着对方的额角。

“你还是要洗你的头发。”洛基对着索尔湿漉漉的耳朵轻声说，“还有你的胡子。”

“你帮我洗。”索尔说。

洛基给他的头发打上泡沫，他修长的手指稳稳地在索尔的头皮上和腮边按摩着。然后索尔把泡沫冲洗干净。他搓洗了他的腋下，大腿根和脸颊。

都完事之后，他裹着浴巾出来，坐到地上洛基的双腿之间。他闭着眼扬起头让洛基继续用魔法整理他的胡子。洛基轻轻抚摸着他的胡子，绿色光芒在他的指尖流淌。每抚摸一次，胡子就短一点，直到它们短到贴在索尔的脸上。然后洛基轻推索尔，示意他转过身，背对着他，然后开始梳理他的头发。

“要编成辫子吗？

“散着就好。”索尔答到。

现在是下午晚些时候，太阳快要落山了。温暖金色的余晖斜斜地照进来，洒在地板上。空气中的尘埃被阳光点亮，形成一束光线穿过索尔的脚趾。他拍拍身边的地板，洛基爬过来坐在他身边。他也把腿伸直，落在那束阳光中。索尔扭动着脚趾，用肩膀贴上洛基的。

“太阳照在我们身上了。”他说。

洛基把脸埋进索尔的肩头，索尔搂着他，俩人就这样一直坐到阳光一点点从他们身上移走。  
*

很显然洛基已经精疲力尽了。当他准备到沙发上睡觉时，索尔拦住了他。

“我这有床，”他说。

“我不想你勉强--”

“床非常大的。”

“索尔--”

“洛基”

索尔换上一条干净的睡裤，衣服上那股家的味道差点又让他哭出来。洛基趁他昏迷时把衣服被褥都洗了，还特意加了这令人怀念的味道。索尔觉得他不配洛基这样的照顾。洛基已经甩掉他自己身上的衣服，换成一条柔软的深绿色裤子，用一根带子系在腰间。这只是他今天用简单魔法作的几十件事中的一件，一件索尔这辈子已经看过大概几千遍的事。可就是这么个最最普通的小事让索尔几乎又要哭出来。这让他意识到他有多想念他弟弟在这些微不足道的小事上使用魔法。

他厌倦了这种不停哭泣或者濒临崩溃边缘的感觉。他以前靠喝酒来摆脱这些问题。现在他不想再这样下去了。也许现在是时候面对问题而不是逃避问题了。他已经很久没有做英雄了。但是现在在这里和弟弟在一起，让他再次想成为大英雄。

索尔爬上床，掀开他身边的被子，洛基钻了进来。俩人侧身面对面躺着。洛基用鼻子蹭了蹭索尔的，索尔轻轻地亲了一下他的嘴唇。洛基笑着拉开俩人的距离。然后闭上眼睛，呼吸变得缓慢均匀。

索尔也闭上眼睛，俩人一起进入了梦乡。


	6. 第五章

第二天早晨女武神进来毫不客气地敲着他们床头的墙把他们叫醒，然后把一个小型电子设备推给索尔，几乎推到他的脸上。

“找你的。”她说，“你实在需要一个自己的电话。”

索尔挥手让她走开，然后把电话放到耳边。很显然他不喜欢他所听到的，他开始皱起了眉头。他掀掉被子，轻轻走出房间。女武神对着仍然躺在床上睡眼惺忪揉着脸的洛基挑了挑眉。

“我带咖啡来了。”她说。

“咖啡”真是一种神奇的又苦又甜的药剂，让洛基昏昏欲睡的大脑清醒过来。他在厨房欣然啜着咖啡，听着索尔的声音从另一个屋子里传来，音调越来越高。

“他在和谁讲话？”他问。

女武神耸了耸肩说：“我告诉过他史塔克会打电话给他，还有布鲁斯。”

索尔走进厨房，把手机扔回给女武神。然后接过她举着的咖啡纸杯，一口气灌下肚。

“这么糟吗？”女武神问。

“我挂了他们的电话。”索尔说。

“我不会再给你当传话筒了。”她说，“你能搞明白那个愚蠢的游戏系统，你就能搞定一个电话。”

“我知道我能，我就是不想做。”索尔抱怨着。他把纸杯又举起来送到嘴边，喝光最后一滴咖啡。然后把纸杯团成球扔在地上。

洛基惊恐地盯着他，“索尔，难怪这个地方脏乱得像猪圈。”

“不好意思，习惯了。”索尔嘀咕着捡起垃圾。

最后女武神说：“好啦，现在你们两个都去给我梳洗打扮。外面好多人等着要见他们的国王已表达感激之情。” 她看了眼洛基，“他们也很高兴见到他们的亲王。如果你们打算让我一个人处理烂摊子，什么都不管，那你们可就大错特错了。要是让我发现你又躲在这玩电子游戏喝啤酒，别怪我杀了你。”

索尔看上去很忧郁。洛基喝下最后一口咖啡，转向女武神问道：“电话是什么？”

*

女武神走了之后，俩人开始洗漱。洛基第一次从镜子里看自己。他看上去和以前一模一样，一样的头发，鼻子，眼睛，甚至脸上的皱纹都没有变化。就像萨诺斯掐住他脖子那天一样。他有点好奇这具身体是索尔凭借记忆带回来的，还是说冥冥宇宙之中有个洛基的身体模板，然后把他失去身体的灵魂简单的加到这个模板上。  
洛基通过镜子看着索尔把他的头发束起来。他昨天亲了我三次，洛基在心里想着。

“你的手怎么样？灵活性还好吗？”洛基问。

“堪称完美。”索尔说。

“对不起。”

索尔疑惑地偏过头问，“为什么这么说？”

“把你的胳膊砍了下来。”

“不必放在心上。你那样做救了我。无限手套的力量太强大了，任何人都不应该使用它。我已经很幸运了，只是损失一条手臂。”

“你实际上死过去一小会儿。”洛基说，“我不得不用一块宝石把你拽回来。”

索尔用他的那个uru金属做的左手，手心朝上托着洛基被宝石灼伤的右手，又用他完好的那只手抚摸着伤口。

“这么说，我们都从死亡的手里把对方救回来过一次。”索尔看着洛基，笑了起来。“能有几个人说他们也做过同样的事。”

洛基把手抽了回来。

“我怎么能在自己刚刚离开瓦尔哈拉的时候让你再去那里呢。”

洛基自己对瓦尔哈拉的记忆很模糊。它们在他记忆的边缘闪动--都是些一闪而过的印象，金光，大厅，妈妈在他身边的感觉，然后忽然就像点燃的熊熊篝火突然冲进黑暗的洞穴，那是索尔。伟大的，同时也是可怕的，无所不包的。洛基可以清晰地回忆起那个时刻，他有多崇拜他的哥哥就有多惧怕他，在他的关注下瑟瑟发抖。

在索尔的注视下，他觉得那种感觉又回来了。还有那三个吻，余温尚在唇边。

“谢谢你。”索尔说。

现在轮到洛基说："为了什么？“

“所有的一切。和我回来。救了我两次。和我待在这里。还有这个--”他指了指他的金属手臂。

“哦，就这些？”洛基轻声地说。他其实不太适应索尔这样不吝的感激他，不过他的心里还是相当受用的。

“当然不是，这只是开始。”索尔说。

洛基盯着他，没有说话。索尔又笑了，然后转回头继续梳洗。

*  
这是春天里一个天气凉爽，阳光明媚的日子，充满了欢声笑语。新阿斯加德对洛基的热情欢迎让他略感惊讶。他本来没以为人们会关心他这个奸诈的小儿子是否回归，但是实际上人们致以他真诚的笑容和热情的拥抱。从他所能收集到的信息来看，他曾经的统治已成为短暂却美好的过去。在失去了这么多之后，人们对任何一个同胞还活着都表示出极大的欢喜。

相比对洛基的温暖的欢迎，对索尔的欢迎可以说是欣喜若狂了。索尔恢复了萨诺斯的响指造成的影响这件事已经传遍了中庭。索尔一直不停的与人握手拥抱，洛基确信一天下来他和新阿斯加德每一个人都有了身体接触。

洛基看着他。这里和阿斯加德过去的盛况辉煌不可同日而语。人们穿着普通的中庭服装，和索尔一样。没有卫士，没有号角，只有索尔和热爱他的人民。他对每一个人都态度和蔼可亲，耐心交谈。但是似乎他一直在寻找什么人。洛基可以看出来他的笑容从没真正到达眼底。

洛基在一个短暂的独处间歇终于忍不住问：”你在找什么？“他们俩溜到码头看日落。风从海上吹过来。洛基可以感觉到他的衣服上结了一层盐霜，他的头发也一定被吹得乱七八糟。

索尔踢着地上的一圈绳子，凝视着水面久久没有作答。

”我知道范达尔，沃斯塔格和霍根不会回来，“索尔说，“但是我没意识到这依然让我如此伤心。而且...”他深吸一口气，”我以为希芙会在这。“

”哦！“洛基开始坐立不安起来。”我..." 他深吸一口气，这没什么可辩解的，他索性直接说了，“我放逐了她。”

索尔惊讶的看向他。

“当我伪装成奥丁的时候，她和海姆达尔总是能看穿我。”

索尔盯着他没说话。

“我确信海姆达尔能找到她。”洛基最后下结论说。他没有道歉。他接替奥丁的位置并非出于自保，如果再来一次他还是会这么做。

索尔喷出一声带着水音的笑，然后他转回头看向远处的水面，用手背抹了一下鼻子。洛基不安的等待着。他觉得索尔会生气，就像以前每次他装成奥丁之后。

看起来悲伤软化了索尔的棱角。洛基说不出对索尔的这种转变是种什么感觉，也不知道该如何引导索尔走出悲伤的情绪。本能的驱使下他想逃，可是现在他知道他的哥哥需要安慰。他的手臂划过索尔的后背，从侧面揽住他，索尔也把手臂伸过来搂住他。

“我以为我把所有人都带回到他们原本应该的位置。”索尔说着，“我想我记得找到了她的灵魂。那时候我觉得特别清楚 - 我了解每一个人，就好像我永远都非常了解他们 - 可是现在我又觉得一切都是模模糊糊的。”

“也许她现在待在她想在的地方。”洛基说完，停顿了一会儿又说，“我也是一样。我知道我死了，我有一点儿印象，但是就像你说的，模模糊糊的。”

“你都记得些什么？”

“我记得你。”

索尔看着他，洛基抿嘴一笑。索尔抱住他，亲吻他的太阳穴。洛基靠进他的怀抱，闭上眼睛。他和索尔俩人无论身心一直都很亲密，但他想现在有点不一样了。索尔昨天的吻和以前完全不一样。某种程度讲他俩之间的能量起了变化。

就他自己来说，他一直在用错误的方式爱着索尔。他早早把这种感情深深埋葬，在漫长的成长过程中习惯了那种心痛的感觉。现在索尔的所为虽然只是一点点的希望，已经让洛基觉得他那深藏的感情会时刻爆发出来，而这一次他绝无可能再把它埋葬。

洛基抬头面向索尔，他想看清楚索尔要做什么。索尔的一只手搂着他的脖子，大拇指按在他的下颌摩挲，好像情人的抚摸。这让洛基紧张得胃里开始翻腾。

“哟！” 女武神在岸边叫他们。

*

他们在女武神家和女武神还有海姆达尔一起吃晚饭，有炖鱼和新出炉的面包。索尔把啤酒换成了气泡水。洛基尝了一口，觉得不好喝，刺激有股金属味道。

“我们应该搞个庆祝盛典。就像我们以前在阿斯加德时那样。”女武神说。

“你有上千年没在阿斯加德生活过了。”洛基指出这点。

“那又怎样？你是想告诉我你把庆祝活动都取消了吗？”

“我同意。这对我们的人民是一个很好的鼓舞。”

“我们需要计划一下。”索尔说。“如果我们要做，就要做好。我们要庆祝整整十天。自从来到这里还没有庆祝过一次呢。”

“那就这么定了。干杯！”女武神说着挥了挥她手里的啤酒。“另外媒体一直烦我想越你做一个访谈。”然后她一字一顿的说：“给你自己弄个该死的电话！”

索尔举手做投降状，然后女武神冲他点点头，比了个谢谢的口型。

海姆达尔充满疑问的看向洛基，洛基耸耸肩。“电话是什么？”海姆达尔问。  
*

索尔和洛基一起走回索尔的住处。他们沿着海边的陡坡走着，海浪轻轻拍打着他们脚下的石滩。天已经黑了，只有点点灯光从住家的窗户里透出来，映照在水面上。洛基挽着索尔的胳膊。他能看出来仍然有事情在困扰着索尔。不过这一次他自己的大脑在幸福地放空着，什么也不想去想。

“你在想什么？想得这么大声，我都能听见？”洛基开玩笑说。索尔叹了口气。

“他们今天都在感谢我。”

“他们当然会呀。”

“可是是我带着他们毁了我们原来的家园，我导致了诸神黄昏。然后我又失败了两次没能杀死萨诺斯。如果不是我一开始搞砸了一切，他们怎么会现在在这里感谢我，他们应该诅咒我才对。”

洛基停下脚步。他拉住索尔的胳膊，索尔不得不也停下转过脸来。

“诸神黄昏是早在你我出生之前就有了的预言。”洛基说，“如果你真要为它而指责什么的话，那就怪奥丁和他的谎言吧。或者甚至是我，我才是那个唤醒火巨人的人。”

“不--”

“听我把话说完。我这辈子对你说了很多谎话，哥哥。但是今晚我对你说的都是事实。萨诺斯的所作所为不是你的错。那只是他的错，与你无关。”

“可毕竟我本应该能杀死他的，可我失败了。”索尔幽幽的说。

“那其他人也都失败了呀！为什么要你一个人承担这个责任？”洛基被自己激烈的口气惊到。

“我 - ” 索尔哽噎住，说不下去了。洛基把索尔的脸捧在手里。夜很黑，可是索尔的眼睛闪闪发亮。早晨是索尔在安慰他，现在是时候回报给索尔，这种感觉很好，让他觉得自己做了正确的事。

洛基轻柔地说：“索尔，你是那个把所有人带回来的人。你是英雄。”

索尔把手覆在洛基的手上，闭上了眼睛。

“可我觉得我做得还太少，而且太晚。”索尔说着。

“记住你是英雄。我可以问这里任何一个人，他们都会同意我的说法。”

“你也是这么想的吗？”

“我一直都是这么认为的。即使是在我最糟糕的时候，也是这么认为的。甚至是在你最糟糕的时候，而且现在远不是你最糟糕的时候。是你拯救了宇宙。”

索尔深吸一口气，颤抖着。他亲着洛基的手掌。洛基抚摸着索尔的脖子肩膀，然后向下，他的胳膊。最后挽起他继续沿着峭壁往前走。这次洛基和索尔贴得更近，索尔也紧紧地挽着他的胳膊。

洛基还从来没有如此袒露过他自己的情感，这让他颤抖。他想用讥讽嘲笑来掩藏这种赤裸的感觉。但他还是紧紧地闭上了嘴巴。他不会再假装什么都没发生让现在变得更糟糕。不管怎样他知道索尔能看穿他。索尔一直比他更坦率，更善于说出心里话。

他的金光闪闪的哥哥呀！

他想揽住索尔的脖子，把他拖入另一个吻中。他想和他一起躺在绵绵的草丛中，除了大海和星星没有人能看见他们，在夜空中呼唤着彼此的名字。他想让索尔感受到许多许多的爱，那都是他应得的。

他想。

他们前脚踏进索尔的房子，门都还没关好，索尔就扑进洛基的怀抱。他什么都没说，只是双手捧住洛基的脸，亲着他，亲着他。洛基被他逼得后退，不得不倚着墙站立。虽然他的身体被亲得酸软无力，但还是仰起头想要索取更多。屋里漆黑一片，洛基觉得自己漂浮在半空中，好像在做梦一样。索尔从他的下颌亲到脖子，他紧紧攥着索尔衣服的前襟，尽量不发出呻吟声。

“这样可以吗?" 索尔试探地问，洛基点头，喘着气轻声说“可以。” 这次索尔探寻到他的嘴之后伸出舌头，而洛基为他张开嘴，让他进来。

这是他一直所向往的，又被他长久埋在心底。现在这种渴望抓挠着他的心，从他的胸膛挣脱出来，巨大的，可怕的。洛基挣脱索尔的怀抱，喘着粗气。这感情像是长了翅膀要飞，又熊熊燃烧着要把他吞噬掉。

“索尔，”洛基急促地说着，“这是...我不是...你...”他不知道要怎么说。他需要知道索尔是和他一样想要这个，他需要知道这不是一时兴起或者玩笑什么的。这对索尔，对他意义同等重要。他不敢想这竟然是真的，被这巨大的幸福包围让他想哭。

“你不是什么？”索尔关切地问。他的拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。

“我需要呼吸。”洛基从他发紧的喉咙里勉强挤出一句。

他推开索尔并绕过他进到房间里。索尔尾随其后，打开灯，脱下外套。洛基进到卧室，坐在床边，胳膊肘支着膝盖，把脸埋在手里。索尔挨着他身边坐下，没有说话。

“你为什么要带我回来？”洛基眼睛看向地板。这不是他想问的问题。

索尔上下抚摸着他弓起的后背。

“我爱你。”

洛基嗤笑道：“你爱着许许多多人呢。为什么要带我回来？”

索尔沉默了一会儿。“我曾经跟你说过我以为我们会一起并肩作战直到永远，我真是这么想的。我花了四年时间想着你已经死了。然后又是一个五年。一想到余生中都没有你在我身边就...”他也嘲笑着说：“我差点醉死只为了能不去想这些。”

索尔捏了捏他的后颈，洛基看向他。

“我需要知道...”洛基说着，又停顿下来，艰难地吞咽了一下。任何索尔所说的都将是一个他想要的，却又是他不知道的承认。他听见自己把话说了出去，他的声音听上去那么的卑微可怜，他真希望自己能保持沉默。“我需要知道这对你来说意味着什么，这...不仅仅是过去的两天...”

“嗨，那当然，当然是了。“

洛基抽了抽鼻子，用手揉了揉。然后盯着自己的手看，他的手在轻轻的颤抖。索尔拿过他的手，放在嘴边亲吻着。

“你想让我跟你说什么？”索尔问道，他的语气轻柔温暖。“上千年来我是怎么在梦中想着你的？一直以来我交往过的每一个人不过是我不被允许的那个人的替代。我想要珍惜我们在一起的生活，哪怕浪费瞬间的念头都让我无法忍受。这些都是真的。”

洛基咽下一声啜泣，转过脸面向索尔。嘴唇颤抖着亲着他。

“我一直以为我是一个人。”洛基说。

“你不是，我在这。”

洛基又去吻他，索尔搂住他回吻，把他们的亲吻带入到一个无法衡量的深度。洛基简直要溺死在他的亲吻里。索尔抱起他放到床上，洛基乖乖的躺下把索尔拉近。而他们的嘴一直没有离开对方。

洛基抓着索尔的头发把他的脸拉开距离。

“我还是你的弟弟吗？”

“一直都是。”索尔含糊地说着。洛基点点头对这个回答表示满意。然后又把索尔拉近。

洛基会很开心整晚都做这一件事。一切都是那么的新鲜。他俩在一起的每一秒都感觉是第一次。索尔的嘴唇是那么的柔软，可爱。他亲吻时发出的那些令人心动的小小声音，如果洛基不是早就爱上他，也会立即坠入情网。他们为了呼吸不得不暂停下来，蜷缩在一起，脸上满是亲吻的红晕。洛基悄悄把手伸进索尔毛衣的下摆，充满爱怜地抚摸着索尔的肚子。他能感觉到索尔在颤抖。他已经硬了，硬得发疼。他知道索尔也是。他俩这么纠缠在一起，掩盖是不可能的。

“告诉我要怎么取悦你，”索尔的声音嘶哑，“我的手，我的嘴，还有我的...我。或者，如果你愿意，反过来，怎样都行，任何你想要的。”

洛基又一次去亲吻他，因为他可以这么做，他的肚皮在疯狂地颤动着。光是想着索尔埋在他的身体里已经让他感觉快要到达歇斯底里的边缘了，而想象着他自己进入到索尔里面更是要让他崩溃了。

“如果我说让你现在起来然后离开呢？”洛基问道，因为他实在无法抗拒逗弄他的哥哥。

索尔呻吟着，”洛基--，求求你别让我那么做。“

“那你会听我的吗？”

“你不会让我离开的。”

“我不会吗？”

索尔猛扑上去，翻身压住洛基，按住他的手腕继续忘情的吻着他，快得洛基来不及挪动身子。

“你不会的。”索尔一边说着一边堵住他的嘴。

“嗯嗯。”洛基乖乖地任由他摆布。索尔松开他的手腕，洛基抱住索尔的脖子，而索尔埋头亲吻着他的颈窝。洛基喘息着说：“今晚就这样好吗？”

索尔亲了一下他的鼻尖，然后笑了。一时间他们迷失在彼此的目光中。

“好的，只是这样可以。”


	7. 第六章

索尔和洛基，女武神还有海姆达尔一起坐在厨房里的餐桌前。他喝着加了奶和糖的咖啡，心不在焉地嚼着一个巧克力甜甜圈，他的全部心思都在他弟弟身上，一直盯着他看。他们本应该一边吃早餐一边商量庆典计划的，可索尔完全没办法集中精神在庆典计划上。他看着洛基精致地吹着他的咖啡，嘴唇微微撅起的美好弧度，他好想亲上去。或者看洛基把头发自然的披散着，一些黑色的卷发垂在脸颊边，让他忍不住想把手插入到他的头发里把玩。又或者洛基在说话时用他漂亮的手优雅地比划着，他忍不住想象着它们握住某种东西时的样子...

他忽然意识到有人在叫着他的名字。

“索尔？索尔？”

“啊？”他答应着，但是话音未落他们几个同时转身看向窗户。

噪音来自外面，好像是某种机器发出来的，音量越来越大，有节奏的突突响着。

“见鬼的那是什么？”洛基说着跑到窗前向外看去。女武神紧随其后。

索尔辨认出那声音，那还是他作为复仇者联盟成员时知道的。

“一架直升飞机。”他说。

他推开前门。他身上还穿着睡衣和浴袍，直升飞机掀起的风把他的头发吹到脑后，吹得他的袍子飞起来好像斗篷。噪音震耳欲聋。黑色巨大的直升机缓缓落在索尔家前面的空地上。他觉得他看见娜塔莎坐在驾驶位。

本来与那些他曾经称之为朋友的人再次相见是件开心的事，但索尔在亲眼看到他们时这种喜悦消失殆尽。这些位正大踏步穿过草地向他走来的人看上去更适合打架。他数了数有七个人。班纳最容易辨认，他的块头最大。史塔克穿着他的盔甲，娜塔莎，巴顿背着他的箭囊。队长把盾牌护在胸前，紧挨着他的是一位有着和索尔差不多的金属手臂的男人。最后一个大概是斯科特.朗，他的脸上带着面具。

他们在索尔家门口一字排开，站成一个半圆形。任谁都能看出他们身上所带的威胁意味。

“索尔。”史蒂夫打着招呼。他把盾牌立在地上，用手扶着盾牌边缘。他的朋友拿着一把索尔见过的最大的枪支。

索尔眯起眼，没有说话。

”你可真是难找呀。”史蒂夫继续说着。

“也许我就是不想让人找到我。”索尔说。他放松手臂垂在身侧，时刻准备着。门在他身背后仍然打开着。他能感觉到洛基，女武神和海姆达尔迈出房间来到门廊处。凡人们微微紧张起来。握着武器的手攥得更紧了，没拿武器的手也悄悄向武器挪近了一点儿。

巴顿盯着洛基，咧开嘴冷笑。

“很高兴再次见到你，亲爱的。”洛基悠然地打着招呼。他走上前，肩并肩站到索尔旁边。

“请让我射死他。”巴顿说。

班纳插话进来，声音里带着恳求：“伙计们，让我们都冷静一下。”

洛基嘲讽地说：“布鲁斯，这话从你口中说出，真是莫大的讽刺。”

“好吧。”史塔克举起手走上前。他没戴他的头盔，算是没有显示出那么大的敌意。不过索尔知道他可以瞬间把头盔罩上。“你瞧，我们不必搞得这么僵嘛。索尔，我们需要你和我们来一趟，因为...那个，因为你拯救了整个宇宙。每个人都想要见你，就现在。你知道我在说什么吗？每一个世界领袖都想和你握手，记者们疯了似的想要采访你，还有外星人联系我们想要和你讲话。”

“如果你们只是要找我，为什么全副武装。”索尔声音平板的说道。

“我很抱歉。”娜塔莎说。她的脸上像平常一样喜怒不形于色，但是她的眼睛和声音里透着真诚。“我非常抱歉，但是洛基是战犯。”

“我们必须带走他。”史塔克说。

洛基笑了，开心的笑了：“什么？就你们七个？至少把你们的巫师带来，那样我可能还会认为你们多少是认真的。”

“我们打败过你。”史蒂夫说。他的面部肌肉紧张，表情严峻。“再次打败你似乎也不是一件多难的事。”

“那是我让你们打败我的，你们这些无聊的家伙。”洛基说。

“而且上一次你们不需要通过我。”索尔说。

“或者还有他们。”洛基朝他后方扬了扬下巴。

班纳说：“索尔，伙计，我们不会伤害他的，好吧？”

“不行，你们不能带走他。“索尔说着，手指弯曲，渴望着召唤他的暴风战斧。

“你为什么要保护这个家伙呢？”巴顿问，“我看见他在新墨西哥想要杀了你。他在纽约捅了你一刀还把你从飞机上扔出去。他不是你的朋友。”

索尔趁机偷偷撇了一眼洛基。他的眼睛明亮，嘴巴紧紧抿成一条线，看上去像是在假笑。那只是对别人来说，但是索尔知道那笑容背后的另一种意思。索尔的心里不禁一疼。

“他是我兄弟。”索尔简洁地回道。  
“你是他的朋友吗？克林特。”洛基问道。他的声音充满了不屑，他叫着巴顿的名字仿佛那是个什么肮脏的东西。“你就是这么称呼自己的？我进入过你的思想，你就是令人作呕的一坨粪便。如果你哪怕替他想过一秒钟--”

“够了！”史塔克说。这没能阻止洛基，反而让他转向他。

“那么你呢，史塔克？当我哥哥需要帮助的时候你是他的朋友吗？或者只是像个懦夫一样藏在你的金属盔甲里，像只软了吧唧的肉虫子，让他独自一人。”

“洛基。”索尔温柔的说。与此同时班纳抗议：“嗨，这样说不公平--”

“公平？”洛基把脸迅速转向班纳。他的脸气得通红，鼻孔像要喷出火来。“那么，你说，到底，这哪一样才是公平？是阿斯加德被毁的部分？还是你败给萨诺斯败得一塌糊涂，以至于一半阿斯加德人，还有海姆达尔和我都被萨诺斯杀死，又或者是在这该死的五年里你在这个恶心的垃圾星球上成为众人瞩目的明星，却对你所谓的朋友不闻不问，任他腐烂--”

洛基怒气冲冲地朝着班纳向前迈了一步，在他将要迈第二步时巴顿已经抽出弓并搭上了箭。

洛基停下来和巴顿对视着。气氛紧张得一点就着。

“走啊。”巴顿说，“再往前走一步，请！”

“你真的以为你那区区小箭头能奈何我吗？”洛基冷笑道。

霎那间几件事情同时发生了：巴顿松手放箭。洛基点亮了绿色的魔法，双臂伸出，头发仿佛失重一般飘浮在半空中。其他的复仇者进入战斗状态：队长掩藏到盾牌后面，史塔克合上面具，抄起镭射炮，娜塔莎拔出枪。斯科特.朗似乎消失了。

巴顿的箭和娜塔莎的子弹在击中洛基魔法的瞬间被瓦解掉。史塔克的镭射炮扫到别处并没有击中目标，因为女武神已经跳起来双脚击中他的胸口。他被踹得飞出半个场地远。洛基扭动着，像是在从空气中抢夺着什么，然后他用尽全力把什么东西扔了出去。然后就见斯科特朗又出现在半空中，胳膊腿像风车一样旋转着飞了出去。

“都给我停下！”索尔咆哮了一声。

他召唤了风暴，天空变得漆黑，一声炸裂，暴风战斧飞到他的手中。盔甲上身，电光从他的血管中迸出，从眼中倾泻，在他的周身形成交织的电网，噼啪作响。强烈的快感在他的身体里奔腾，一直如此。这种感觉让他在某种程度上觉得自己很伟大。也许在这种时候就是如此。他抡起暴风战斧，舞成一道巨大的弧线，然后猛地砸向地面，把凡人们震飞出去。

“够了！”他吼道。

洛基站在他身边，也是全身铠甲，胸口剧烈地起伏着，匕首握在手中。女武神和海姆达尔走上前来站在他们两侧。凡人们摇晃着想要爬起来，他们现在终于明白过来。他们虽然是七对四，但实力依然相差太悬殊。在友谊的蒙蔽下他们邀请这个人和他们生活在一起，可他们是更古老更有力量的种族，只不过以前没有露出他们的实力罢了。虽说这里是凡人的家园，可那不过是神的意愿罢了，神可以为所欲为，而凡人做不到。

走到这一步有那么短暂的时刻索尔觉得难过。但事实上每一次他都会选择站在他兄弟这边。

“洛基就待在这里。”索尔说，“不要再试图找他麻烦。现在就离开。出于对我们的友谊的尊重，我可以考虑忘掉这件事。”

“如果不的话，那就别怪我把你们都杀掉。”洛基往地上啐了一口。

“你们不应该再来了。”女武神说。

海姆达尔的口气虽然温和但同样充满了威胁：“我们能看见你们的一举一动。”  
*

索尔和洛基回到屋子里。凡人们已经走了。女武神和海姆达尔也离开了。洛基依然激动得热血沸腾，他在客厅疯狂地踱着步子，外套在他身后飞扬。索尔也依然愤怒未熄，火花在他的指尖飞窜。

“你能相信吗？”洛基激动地说着，“他们...我...只是...”他咆哮了一声，说不下去了。

索尔把暴风战斧放到地上，把盔甲变没。

洛基的目光对上他的，电光火石在他们之间点燃。索尔瞬间凑过来把俩人的嘴唇按在一起，他的双手插进洛基的头发里，固定着他的头。洛基也哼了一声尽情投入到这个吻中。他的双手在索尔的衣服里攥紧，使劲咬了索尔的嘴唇一下，咬得生疼。但这是甜蜜的疼痛。他们挣扎着纠缠在一起，只为了能更贴近对方。

当索尔开始在洛基的脖颈上嘬出瘀青的时候，洛基已经气喘嘘嘘，说不出话了“操！” 索尔也说不清他现在是种什么感觉。和洛基并肩站在一起对付那些想要伤害他的人彻底激发了他内心略黑暗的保护欲和占有欲。看着他的弟弟为了他所受的不公待遇而愤怒更是令他心碎成一片片。他这辈子还没有像这一刻那么想要他，想让他知道自己有多爱他。

索尔抱起洛基走向卧室，洛基攀着他的脖子乖乖躺在他的怀里。索尔把他放到床上，他把自己的盔甲和衣服变没，一丝不挂。索尔呻吟了起来。

“老天爷呀！”索尔说，“我本来想亲自给你脱的，但是看看你。我能吃了你。”

“那你还等什么？”

洛基用手肘支撑着身体，仰头看向索尔，他的眼睛闪闪放光，充满饥渴。昨晚的犹豫一去不复返。他们都想要对方。索尔俯身继续亲吻他，急切地，湿漉漉的。舌头绞缠着，嘴唇被吮吸，亲吻中牙齿笨拙地碰撞在一起。索尔仍然感觉身处暴风骤雨之中，其激烈程度他的身体都无法承受。

“把我的衣服弄掉。”他脱了裤子，跪坐到洛基身上。下一秒他和洛基一样全身赤裸了。他的阴茎又大又硬，挺立在他俩之间。洛基用手抚摸着索尔的胸膛，然后他的身侧，再滑到他的大腿，粗暴地抓着他的大腿。

“操。”洛基再次喘息着，把索尔拉近再次亲了起来。

索尔把洛基的身体从上到下舔了个遍：胸膛，肚子和屁股 -- 洛基在他的身下呻吟扭动。然后索尔分开他的双腿，用舌头舔过他的后穴，洛基被刺激得尖叫出声，背部从床上弓了起来，他用大腿夹住索尔的脖子。

索尔舔了舔他的手指然后插了进去。他觉得这实在有够狂野。他不是没有幻想过如果他们做这件事时会是怎样，那应该是缓慢的...虔诚恭敬的...温柔的...可现在全不是。他俩都如此近乎绝望的渴求着对方。索尔为这种邪恶而烦恼，不过这不是他单方的，从来不是。他美丽的弟弟正毫无保留地张开双腿迎接他。

索尔靠着舌头帮忙来打开洛基，直到他能在唾液的润滑下插进另一根手指。然后开始在里面寻找着能让洛基爽到眼冒金星的那个点。洛基紧紧抓着他的肩膀和头发，当索尔找到那点时，洛基使劲抓住他的头发，疼得他眼泪都出来了。

洛基嘴里发出的声音让索尔也呻吟起来。他一边再次勾起手指，一边舔舐着洛基的阴茎，他轻轻亲了一下他的龟头，然后整根吞了下去。

他开始失控。他能感觉到火花从他身上迸出，每一次洛基都被击得在他身下跳起来，胡乱呻吟着，他的整个身体都在不停的扭动挣扎。索尔心里有个小小的邪恶念头，他痛恨曾经有人可能听到过他弟弟这样的呻吟声，他发誓以后再也不会了。

“索尔---求求你了--”洛基几乎要哭出来，“马上就要到了--求你---”

索尔更加粗暴地用手指在洛基的后穴抽插，同时用舌头逗弄着洛基的阴茎。然后他用另一只手代替嘴握住他的阴茎，在他敏感的龟头上握成拳头，故意释放了一个小火花。洛基大叫着哭喊出来，射了他自己一身。珍珠般点点白浊拉成一道弧线一直延伸到他的锁骨。

索尔坐起身，又给他撸了几下，让他射干净。然后趴下舔掉洒在洛基乳头上的一道精液，洛基呜咽着。他跪坐在洛基身上，抹了一把洛基射出来的精液，然后开始快速撸起他自己的阴茎。洛基揉捏着他的大腿，喘息着鼓励他。来吧，哥哥，来吧。终于索尔大叫出声，就好像他受了致命的重伤一样，然后把精液喷洒在洛基的胸膛上，精液仿佛是从他的内心深处喷射出来的。 力量大得令他震惊。他倒在洛基身上，继续亲吻他。洛基环住他的脖子，紧紧抱着他。

他颓然地倒在洛基身旁，把脸埋在洛基的颈窝，感受着洛基抚摸他的头发。他现在精疲力尽，不堪重负。他什么也不想去想。在可预见的未来只想这样躺在这里。洛基用魔法清理了他俩，更近地依偎在他身边，用手撩拨着他的头发。很长时间里他俩谁都没有说话。

洛基把索尔的一绺头发绕在手指上，然后再放松开，抚顺它。这样反复做着。

最终他轻柔地说：“我们不能再在这里待下去了。”

“我知道。”索尔答道。

洛基的声音带着歉意：“对不起。”

索尔使劲拍了拍他：“我知道。”

“你去哪我就跟你去哪。”洛基说，声音轻得像在耳语。

索尔闭上眼睛，忍住没有哭。他从不确定洛基会答应和他在一起，但他一直是这么期待的。

“谢谢你。”


	8. 第七章

距离复仇者们失败的访问已经过去一周了，新阿斯嘉德沉浸在一片充满期望的欢乐气氛中。一船船的食物和酒水陆续送达。庆典用的帐篷和舞台正在搭建。演员们在为即将演出的新剧紧张地排练着，而与此同时孩子们叽叽嘎嘎挤做一团，热切地帮忙绘制舞台布景。

洛基擅长指挥组织，有许多事等着他做决定下命令。所以在周五他忙得直到下午过去了一半才想起从早饭时间就没看见索尔。而且别人也都没有看见他，这让洛基皱起了眉头。他不在码头，没有帮忙建筑或者卸货，他没有在接受任何请愿或者签署文件，他甚至没和石头人还有米克一起玩愚蠢的电子游戏。

洛基站在街道当间正想着下一步去哪找索尔时，一个小小孩犹豫着拽他的裤腿。他低头看去，一双严肃的眼睛正透过散在脸上的脏乱金发盯着他看。

小女孩奶声奶气地说：“我看见佛尔国王了。”

洛基单膝跪下来，“是吗？你在哪看见他的？”

小女孩指着远离他们定居点的方向，长满青草的断崖那边。“我看见他往那边去了。”

”谢谢你，亲爱的。“他跟小女孩说。“你帮了我一个大忙。你叫什么名字？”

“阿丝特丽德。”她犹豫着对他笑了起来，他也回报她一个微笑。

“你的父母在哪里？”

女孩的笑容消失了，她耸了下肩。洛基闭上嘴。他了解那种感受。

他温柔地说：“没关系。我也没有我的父母了。你有在剧团帮忙吗？”

小女孩的脸又亮了起来，使劲点着头。

“我敢肯定他们现在正需要你帮忙。赶紧去吧。”

洛基知道小女孩指的方向是哪里。

他在当初他们找到奥丁的地方找到索尔，他正坐在当时奥丁坐过的那块石头上。那天的情形依然铭刻在洛基的记忆里 - 郁郁葱葱的草地，灰蒙蒙的云模糊了海天的交界线，海鸟凄厉孤独的叫声 - 他的心提到了嗓子眼 - 他的全部世界被移动和改变。

但是今天不一样。天高气爽，蓝天白云。草地上点缀着春天的花朵。而他找到的是他的哥哥，不是他的父亲。

他默默地坐到索尔的身边，拉起他的手。

他们长久地眺望着远方。

“他说这个地方是家，但是我来到这，也毁了这里。”索尔终于说。

洛基的目光依然停留在海平线：“后悔把我带回来吗？”

索尔惊讶地转过头看着他：“什么？不！当然不了！—”

“没关系，我很高兴又破坏了他的计划，甚至是在他死了之后。”洛基说。

“弟弟！”索尔难过地说，“你知道我不是那个意思啦。。。”

“嘘，”洛基一边亲着索尔的指关节一边说：“我不像以前那么容易生气了。我知道你的意思。不过还是要提醒你，那依然听上去很愚蠢，但是—”他耸了耸肩。

“你有没有想念过他？”

洛基哼了一声：“没有。”他抚摸着索尔的指关节，研究着他们俩交叉握在一起的手。“并没有真的想。”

“真奇怪，我发现自己想家了，想阿斯加德。想以前曾经该有的样子。但是...”索尔说。

“那里也有痛苦。”洛基轻声的把索尔没说出口的话补上。

“是啊。”

洛基很清楚。套在他们身上的痛苦的枷锁是什么，以及他俩怎样用不同的方式挣扎，试图摆脱它。他曾经以为只有他一个人在痛苦中挣扎，而且当他深陷其中时很难发现其实枷锁同样禁锢着索尔，而他所经历的挣扎痛苦和他一样多。现在跳脱出他们过去的生活后更容易看清了。

“不过我很想念她。”洛基特意强调了是“她”。他俩的手握的更紧了。

索尔的声音变得低沉：“我跟她交谈过，当...我问她是否愿意跟我回来。她说她不会回来。她说当她死了那就是真的死了。”

洛基发现谈起她比他预想的还要来得伤心。他不得不使劲眨了眨眼睛，不让眼泪掉下来。

“在瓦尔哈拉我和她在一起。我想是的。虽然一切都很模糊，但在我的记忆里我能感受到她。

“真希望她能在这。”

“我也是。”

洛基往索尔身边又靠了靠，用胳膊圈住他，依偎在他身上。当索尔搂住他肩膀时，他重重地叹了口气。俩人脸上都挂满了泪水，谁也没说话。

“我没有去改变诸神黄昏。”停了一会儿索尔说。“我想过要这么做，但是...然后我想如果我为了自己那么做了，对于宇宙中其他失去亲人的人是不是不公平？为什么不把他们带回来呢？只带回那些虽然已经死去却还在被亲人思念的人吗？”索尔抽了下鼻子。“我没那么做。一部分人已经死去。而我们也不能永远活下去。而且...我觉得我做了正确的选择。可是每天看着我的人民，看着那些我没能带回他们的亲人的人脸上的悲伤。我就觉得心里特别的难过。”

洛基想起为他指路的小阿斯特丽德，想到她在诸神黄昏里失去了她的双亲，不禁为他的哥哥不得不做出如此艰难的决定而心痛不已。

“你做得很对。”洛基说。

“如果我一开始就能阻止它—"

"你不能这么想。奥丁一直保守这个秘密直到他咽气前。他明知道厄运即将到来却没有采取任何措施让我们为此做好准备。一点儿都没有。命运女神早就为我们决定了这个结果。也许...也许现在是时候让阿斯加德不再成为一个帝国了。”

“这就是我们为父亲的愚蠢而付出的代价。”索尔苦笑着说。“你知道吗？我从来不想成为统治者？”

“你宁愿做个好人而不是一个伟大的国王。”洛基轻声说，他记得。

索尔自嘲地说：“我也不知道我是不是那样。但是在那之前，当我极其渴望加冕典礼时，你知道，我的确是被宠坏了。”

洛基翘起嘴角，他被逗笑了：“这个形容很正确。”

索尔轻笑了一下，用脸颊蹭着洛基的头发。“我以前可真是差劲啊。”

洛基笑了：“这个形容更准确。”

索尔幽幽地说：“母亲告诉我，别去担心我应该做个什么样的人，应该多去考虑一下我到底想怎样。”

“那你想怎么样呢？”

索尔一边抚摸着洛基的肩膀一边亲吻着他的额角。“母亲问了我同样的问题。我告诉她我只想做一个快乐的人。但是我不知道怎样才能让我快乐。我从来没有自由去想到底这辈子我想做什么。现在我唯一知道的就是我不想做国王，而且再有就是无论你去哪我都要和你在一起。”

索尔的话像一股暖流冲刷着洛基的心。“那就和我待在一起好了，我们一起来解决这个问题。”他说。

洛基抬起身面对索尔看着他。索尔亲了他，洛基觉得要被索尔的吻融化掉了。他再次贴紧索尔，甚至不再掩饰因索尔的对他的爱让他感觉无助般的软弱。

终于他们从绵长的亲吻中分开，索尔的目光烁烁，他捧着洛基的脸。

“我真高兴你回到我身边。我已经迷失了太久。”

当他们终于起身离开时，洛基差点儿被草里的什么东西绊倒。他用脚轻轻踢了一下，然后弯下身子仔细去看。

“哦？”

那是妙尼尔，后者说是妙尼尔的碎片。即使现在一想起她被捏碎时的那种见识到未知力量的震惊恐慌仍然让他呼吸加速。就在那一天一些平衡从根本上被打破了。某种程度上讲洛基对此感激不尽。兜了一圈他又回到这里。

“看！”他对索尔说。

索尔挨着他跪下来，用手搓着脸说：“你知道吗，我一直好奇她的魔力是不是还在。我是否还能拾起她。我曾想过上这来找找看，但是我不敢。我害怕知道结果。”

洛基从草丛里拔出一块碎金属，把黏在上面的草和泥土拂去。

“看上去魔力已经消失了。”洛基说，“抱歉。看来你只能接受我的说辞了，那就是你依然值得。” 这句话为他带来一个吻。他笑了起来。不过这些话并不仅仅是奉承。索尔是洛基知道的最好的人，而且他不需要一个锤子来证明这一点。

但不管怎么说，把这些碎片留在那里总归不太妥当，于是他们把碎片收集起来带回了家。太阳快落山了，把他们的身影映在峭壁上。当他们回到定居点时，天色已经渐黑。女武神正在广场上向帮忙布置转天庆典舞台的人们道晚安，他俩从她身边跑过。女武神朝他们挥手。

“带上海姆达尔来我家吃晚饭。”索尔对她说。

索尔正站在厨房的料理台前切着一堆蔬菜。洛基躺在客厅里的沙发上，面朝厨房，这样他可以一目了然的看清厨房里面的景象。现在他正盯着索尔，看着他宽阔的后背和粗壮的手臂。脑子里想着怎么样用手捏他的臀部，怎么咬上一口。

这时响起敲门声，女武神和海姆达尔带着葡萄酒和面包进来。索尔和洛基回家后把妙尼尔的碎块放在了厨房的桌子上。女武神想把这堆碎块挪到一边好把手里的东西放下。

她用胳膊肘去扫那一堆碎块，结果没扫动。

女武神皱起眉又试了一遍，还是没扫动。

“索尔，这见鬼的是什么东西？”

索尔转过身去看，与此同时洛基已经站起身，他的心怦怦的跳。

洛基一边往厨房走一边说：“你再做一遍。”

女武神和海姆达尔把他们拿来的东西放到料理台上。洛基目不转睛热切地望着女武神，海姆达尔则看着洛基。女武神给了洛基一个充满疑问的眼神，然后试着去拿起一块桌子上的碎块。

但是那东西像粘在桌子上一样，拿不起来。

洛基爆发出震惊的笑声，瘫倒在椅子里。索尔就站在他身后，手放在他肩膀上，捏着他的肩膀。

女武神大惑不解地问：“谁能给我好好解释一下这到底是怎么回事？”

“弟弟。”

索尔的手还在使劲捏着洛基的肩膀，捏得他生疼。洛基手指颤抖着伸向那堆女武神拿不起来的碎块。

他轻而易举就拿了起来，仿佛那玩意根本没有份量。

女武神和海姆达尔还在这里，但他实在忍不住了，他跪到了地上，脸埋在手里哭了起来。他听见索尔低声对女武神和海姆达尔道着歉引他们离开了他们的家。然后索尔回来，跪到洛基面前，用他的大手上下抚摸着他的后背，安抚着依然不停颤抖的洛基。

终于洛基抬起了头，索尔对着他开心地咧嘴大笑。他的脸上充满了喜悦和洛基只能称之为骄傲的神情。惹得洛基又哭了起来。索尔抚摸着他的脸颊，用拇指抹去他脸上的泪水。

“你做到了！”索尔笑着说。

“我做到了。”洛基说，混着泪水的吻落到索尔的唇边。他急切热烈地吻着他。这一切来得太突然让他有些招架不住。妙尼尔的魔力还在，锤子认定他值得拥有。一个想法从他纷繁杂乱的心绪里浮出，那就是一定是索尔做了什么。他本已经死了，索尔把他好的那部分带了回来。

他其实并没有觉得这有什么特别好的。他还是洛基。他的每一个部分，好的坏的，还有那些被扭曲被隐藏了许久的他甚至说不清是什么的部分，全部都爱着索尔。

索尔抱着他去卧室。洛基觉得自己轻飘飘的，简直可以飞到星星上去。唯一能把他固定住的是索尔顶在他双腿之间的巨物，索尔放在他屁股上的双手，索尔含着他阴茎的嘴。他们的第一次疯狂又仓促。不过经过一周时间，洛基发现其实索尔是他所能想象到的最有耐心，最乐于付出取悦伴侣的爱人。就像今晚他是那么缓慢又甜蜜地吮吸着洛基的阴茎，享受着洛基的分身在他嘴里的每一个时刻，尽可能用最长的时间把种子吸出来。他让洛基抑制不住的喘息呻吟，最后终于忍不住把脸埋在枕头里，开始哀求：“求求你，快点儿让我射出来吧。”

索尔哼了一声，非但没有加快速度，反而去舔弄洛基的阴囊和睾丸，轻轻地吮吸它们，然后又去舔舐他的后穴，开始为打开他的小穴做起了准备。

当索尔终于把四根手指送进他的身体里，洛基止不住颤抖起来。那一刻他放弃了最后一丝理智，躺在那里任凭索尔在他身上为所欲为,承受着索尔带给他的一切感官上的刺激，他胡乱地紧紧抓着索尔，大声呻吟着仿佛要死过去一样。也许。妙尼尔认可他值得，索尔对待他就像某种最珍贵的东西一样。也许这对于他的第二次生命来说足够好了。

索尔凑上前吻他，洛基在索尔的胡子上尝到他自己的味道。

终于索尔把他的阴茎对准，操进洛基的身体里。太大了，不过因为准备充分，没有疼痛，没有任何的不舒服，只有快感。洛基觉得这就像轮船驶进港口，老鹰降落到鹰巢。匕首还入刀鞘。

终于，”洛基低声叹息着，他抓着索尔的胳膊抬起身，对着他说：“你又找回我了。”

“我找到你了。我总是能找到你。”索尔喃喃地说。

做爱这件事对他们来说多久都不够久。这可真傻，宇宙为什么要这么设计，让他们最终总是不得不停下来。他们不想停下，这是他们拥有彼此的方式。最后他们一起到达了快乐的巅峰，洛基把他滚烫湿滑的热液喷洒在他俩的身体之间，索尔把洛基抓到身前把他自己的种子深深埋进洛基的体内。洛基的心几乎要从胸膛里跳出来。这刺激太超过了，几乎让他无法承受。

索尔的阴茎在洛基的体内渐渐变软，他们互相亲吻着对方，直到洛基的双颊被索尔的胡子蹭得通红。

“跟我一起跑路吗？就明天？”索尔问。

“我已经答应过你了。好吧，再说一遍，是的。那就明天吧。”

索尔笑了，又去亲他，俩人就这么互相亲着直到他俩都又硬了。

“嗯嗯。”洛基把腿大大地分开，让索尔移到他的上面。

当他们终于筋疲力尽结束时已经快到黎明时分了。洛基拉过索尔的胳膊抱在胸前滑入了梦乡。


	9. 第八章

转天早晨女武神闯进他们家，哗啦一下拉开窗帘。索尔呻吟着遮住眼睛，洛基在床的另一边把脸埋进被子里。

“你们两个如果不想被人讨厌就赶紧起床。今天很忙。”女武神说。

索尔揉揉眼睛，庆典活动今天开始，他和洛基应该在场主持开幕仪式。“我们这就起床。”

海姆达尔正在厨房拿着一叠纸翻看。索尔一边喝着咖啡一边等洛基，他还在浴室洗漱。

“海姆达尔跟我讲了关于你的锤子的故事。”女武神说着瞟向浴室方向，“这对他意味着什么？“

“呀，那个，实在抱歉昨天晚上让你们离开，那其实--”

“没关系，很显然那种情况下我们不方便在场。”

洛基走进厨房，索尔发现自己不可抑制的在对着他傻笑。他的头发蓬松卷曲，随意披散着。取代他在地球上爱穿的严肃的黑西装的是阿斯加德式的节日盛装：亮绿色的紧身裤，黑色嵌金的无袖长外衣，上臂和头发里系着绿色丝带。他看上去就像在一百多年前任何一个阿斯加德庆典活动上的样子。一种怀旧的情绪击中了索尔，他们如果有足够勇气的话，也许他们能回到过去。洛基被索尔丝毫不加掩饰的爱慕眼神盯得脸红了起来。

“好吧，看看你们两个。”女武神说。“我知道你们俩睡一张床，而我不能为此责怪你们，因为那个沙发的确很恶心。但是现在这样是不是有什么其它事发生？”

海姆达尔开始咳嗽，索尔觉得肚子里抽搐了一下。他和洛基都很长时间没有反应。然后女武神举手作投降状。

她问海姆达尔：“你知道？”

他严肃地看了她一眼。”我可以看见世间万物。不过我善于守口如瓶。“

女武神点点头，转向索尔。”我不会去评判你们。在萨卡我见多了，这种事完全是正常的。但是我不知道其他人对他们的国王和自己的弟弟搞在一起会作何感想。“

索尔很快回过神来。“关于那个呀，”他一字一顿地说。

女武神冲他挑了挑眉。

“我不想再当国王了。”

索尔向后倚在料理台上，双臂交叉抱于胸前。女武神怀疑地看着他。海姆达尔放下那叠纸，交叠双手放在纸上。洛基忙着往咖啡里加奶油和糖，不过他加了太多的奶和糖，

“你想让他当国王？”她朝着洛基的方向点点头。

洛基对此嗤之以鼻，他抬起头：“天呐，不不。我已经干够了，四年还是三年半，太长了。”  
“那怎么办？”

索尔叹了口气。当女武神摆出一副及其无动于衷的表情时，索尔挠了挠他的大胡子。

“看来我惹我的老朋友们生气了。”

“我依稀记得，是的。”

“而且我不想洛基和我留在这里让新阿斯加德陷入危险之中。我们已经有太多的麻烦了。所以我的建议是：我和洛基离开。我们会去宇宙中探索一番，寻找希弗，试着给阿斯加德找个新的安家地方。我们可以暂时在地球住下，但这里终究不是我们的家。与此同时...”索尔用一种充满期望的迷人眼神望着女武神，通常这种深情款款的眼神能让女士们晕倒。“也许你可以代理一下国王？”

“不。”女武神断然拒绝。

“请原谅，你刚说什么？那可是阿斯加德的王座呀！”洛基说。

“我不想要。就像你们两个一样。”女武神说。

索尔努力克制想要发火的冲动。他看向海姆达尔。

“别看我。”海姆达尔举起了手。

“说真的，你就没有像个国王一样，自从——”女武神抬起下巴点着洛基。

女武神的话点中要害。

“这让我觉得震惊。”海姆达尔放慢语速，小心斟酌着字句。“阿斯加德不是一个地方，她也不再是君主统治。”

“...她是人民。”索尔替他把后半句说完。他绷紧的肩膀松懈了下来。海姆达尔和女武神准备给他的建议是不是他想的那样？

索尔的心情飘浮不定。他从没真正想要统治阿斯加德，可他也从来没有想象过一个没有君主的阿斯加德。在他的想法中，阿斯加德仍然是个金光闪耀的地方，古老而又辉煌，由一系列的君王统治直至永远。

他将是那个终结这一切的人吗？

“索尔，”洛基轻轻摸着自己的手肘喃喃说。他的表情严肃。“还记得我们昨天谈论的吗？也许现在是时候让阿斯加德不再是一个帝国了。”

洛基的话让他豁然开朗。诸神黄昏总是会发生，而索尔总会是那个代言人。但他不会像那个宇宙破坏者一样，什么都一半一半一刀切。他将终结君主制，让阿斯加德浴火重生，从一个血腥帝国变成不一样的地方，只要他愿意寄予希望，也许阿斯加德能变得更好。

最近一段时间他几乎不抱任何希望了。当他看着他的弟弟，看着那张被他珍爱的熟悉的脸，一股暖流涌上心头。

他郑重其事的对在场的每一位宣布：

“阿斯加德的帝制终结于我，从此不再有国王。”

说出来让他感觉很好，他觉得他做了正确的事。

“如果这是你所希望的。”海姆达尔微笑着说。他的语气和眼神充满了赞许。索尔开心的笑了，拍了拍他的后背又捏了捏他的肩膀。他相识最久最睿智的朋友和导师的肯定对他来讲意味着一切。

他现在开心极了。他终其一生都在期许和责任的重压下步履维艰。现在这一切都消失了，蒸发了。他觉得太轻松了，开心得想唱歌。

女武神说：“也许我们应该成立一个委员会。”

索尔无法停止笑意。“当然，当然。选举！我们应该有选举。洛基，你能相信吗？”他伸手把洛基拉近，搂着他的肩膀，使劲搂着，直到洛基笑着抱怨说：“够了！索尔。”

女武神对索尔的表现摇头笑了笑，无奈地翻了个白眼。

“洛基和我离开以后随时可以和你们联系。海姆达尔和我我们有个小小的眼球的机关 -- 对不对，海姆达尔？ -- 我们彼此保持联系。”

这可比索尔希望的好多了。长久以来第一次，他对未来充满了希望。

*

 

索尔一上午都保持着兴奋的好心情。当他们抵达村子的时候天空阴云密布。索尔希望天气能和他的好心情相匹配，于是他用意念驱散云层，让清澈的蓝天显现，阳光灿烂。全村的人都来广场汇合，人们从四面八方的大路小道往广场的中心聚集。当索尔和洛基出现时，人群中一阵骚动，大家让出一条道路让他们通过，去到舞台。

索尔也换上了红蓝银相间的节日盛装，披着单肩的披风。头发扎着发带。服装带着旧日的气息，让他觉得自己比任何时候都更接近过去的自己。这服装代表着过去的一小部分，引领他走向未来。

当他们来到舞台上，洛基站到了索尔的左后方。这也是旧日的一部分。索尔想要把这个改过来。他们应该比肩而立。于是他抓起洛基的手腕，把他拉到身前。洛基给了他一个温馨的笑容，让他从头到脚都暖洋洋的。

通常情况下索尔讨厌对公众演讲。但是一想到这大概是他最后一次以这样的身份讲话了，反倒让这变得可以称得上是有趣了。他本来只需简短地做个开场白，但是他讲着讲着伤感了起来，最后他给在场的每一位致以最真诚的感谢。洛基用一个魔法烟火秀来结束了索尔的讲话。五颜六色的星光拉成一道闪亮的彩虹挂在天空。看着孩子们激动的尖叫索尔被逗笑了。

随后音乐家们开始演奏，竖琴，长笛和鼓。舞者和儿童围着五朔节花柱跳舞，五彩缤纷的彩带和鲜花翻飞。索尔被三位女士拉入跳舞的人群。他看到洛基也被一群欢笑着的孩子们围着。洛基变幻出闪闪发光的动物幻象，和孩子们围成一圈跳舞，在孩子们的脚边嬉戏追逐。他们的欢声笑语与音乐愉快的呼应着。

食物和饮料相继上来。人们一边吃喝一边听说书人讲述故事，还有回忆过往，有欢笑也有泪水。洛基和索尔从不分开太远。索尔发现自己只要不是面对弟弟的方向就会不自觉地在人群中寻找他。他还发现洛基也总是回头看他。俩人交换过眼神之后，开始安心去应对他们的人民。

这将是一个甜蜜的告别。

下午的晚些时候，天色渐暗，金色的余晖洒下来。诸神黄昏之后找到彼此的一对对伴侣聚集在广场，他们或年轻或年长，全都盛装打扮，脸上挂着最开心的笑容，洛基挨个从他们身边走过，简短地为他们祝福，并用一种编织绳把他们的手腕系在一起。然后伴侣们依次走向索尔。

以前在阿斯加德都是奥丁在做这件事。夫妻们会等待一个盛大的仪式，由全父亲自主持他们的婚礼。索尔从不会这么做。但他现在在被眼前的人们充满希望的注视下，生出一种父母对子女的亲密感情来。他使用无限手套时发生的事情在记忆里越来越模糊。但是他知道当时在那个时刻，他了解他们每一个人。他从死亡之地带回来很多人。这也是他们现在在这里庆祝的根本原因。

索尔想着：其实我比父亲更像是全父啊。

他说着祝福的话语，那些他听过太多遍，早在几个世纪前就记住的祝福。然后把丈夫和妻子绑定在一起。或者是妻子和妻子，丈夫和丈夫。当第一对两个男人走到他跟前时，他忍不住去看洛基。他期望着洛基也会回头看他，但他发现洛基的目光小心翼翼地盯着地面，神情有些慌乱。这让索尔觉得奇怪。两个男人交换了戒指，在周围人群的欢呼声中亲吻了对方。然后他们和索尔握手。索尔很大力的与他们回握，也许太大力了。

好好爱彼此吧，深情的长久的相爱吧，他在心里默默祝福他们。

他再次去找洛基，但是没看见。

当仪式结束时太阳已经落山了。篝火熊熊燃起。人们大杯喝着啤酒和蜜酒，就像喝水一样。有人递给索尔一杯啤酒，他接了过来。然后看见了女武神。她冲他挥一挥手里的酒杯，神情亲切。

“你是不是要走了？我的陛下？”

“这么等不及摆脱我吗？”

“没有你我们也会过得很好。”

索尔被出乎意料地呛到。“我知道你们会的，毕竟他们还有你。”

他们干了各自杯中的酒，然后索尔给了女武神一个大大的拥抱。

“谢谢你为我们做的一切。”她给了他肩膀一拳，笑了。

“知道了，去吧。”

索尔又抱了她一下才去找海姆达尔。海姆达尔正盯着一簇篝火，索尔不知道他看见了什么。

“索尔。”他并没有转身。

“我的朋友，我有东西给你。” 索尔说。

这件事他已经考虑了很久。

索尔告诉他：“我把暴风战斧留在我的房子里了。你应该联系简福斯特。十年来她一直在研究建造彩虹桥，她称那为爱因斯坦罗森桥。我觉得你也许能用这把战斧作为能源，建造一个大型的彩虹桥，这样我们就又能把新阿斯加德与宇宙连接起来。我恐怕中庭招不下我们。

“你确定要这样做吗？”海姆达尔严肃的金色眼睛停驻在索尔的脸上。

“没有那把战斧，你可只能依靠你的弟弟了。”

索尔微笑了一下。他很肯定要这么做，虽然他不知道洛基对此会作何反应。洛基总是对最奇怪的事情生气。“我确定。”

他们钩住彼此的手臂，索尔把海姆达尔拉入怀抱，拍了拍他的后背。

“我走之后可别把事情搞砸，那可是我的专长。”

海姆达尔笑了，“我尽力而为。哦，索尔...如果你们准备去找希弗，也许应该从瓦纳海姆开始。”

看到没人注意，海姆达尔冲他点点头，推了他一把。索尔会意，转身离去，向断崖走去。把熊熊篝火和欢声笑语留在了身后。

他在断崖边找到洛基，就像他猜测的那样。

他们并肩站了一会儿，低头俯视下面的村庄。他们可以看见人们在火堆旁边跳舞。烟雾袅袅 升上夜空。人们离得太远，看上去很小，辨认不清。欢庆的声音也因为距离缥缈模糊。索尔拉起了洛基的手。

“你怎么提前离开了？”

“我特别不喜欢告别。”洛基说。“惊讶吗？我知道，我似乎总是那个需要离开的人。”

索尔想起早前那奇怪的感觉。他更紧地抓住洛基的手。

“你该不会是改变心意不想和我一起走了吧？”

“不是。”洛基否认，但是他叹口气。奇怪的感觉更强烈了。

“有什么事情在困扰你。”索尔说着。他没有放开洛基的手。有那么瞬间他感到特别恐惧，害怕他一松手，洛基就会消失。也许这一切都是一个大大的幻象，他会在某处醒来，孤独又悲伤。

洛基又叹口气，转身离开村庄面向大海。他从索尔的手中挣脱出来。

“当你厌烦我了的时候会怎样？”洛基对着海浪说。

“什么？”

“你说你想要快乐，但是不知道去哪里找到快乐。如果有一天你意识到你永远不会在我的床上找到快乐，或者任何一个地方，你会怎样？除了是你的弟弟之外，我是个不祥之人，只会拖累你。”

索尔眨巴了几下眼睛，一时说不出话。他迅速回想了一下自从洛基回归之后俩人之间的所有互动，试图找出任何他有可能让洛基觉得他不想要他的暗示。但是没有。他上前一步站到洛基背后，环住他的腰。

“弟弟，是什么让你会这么想？”索尔喃喃说道。他把脸颊贴上洛基的头发。“今晚是什么愚蠢的怪念头抓住了你？”

洛基深深地喘了一口大气。他的手里有东西，原来他拿着一小块儿妙尔尼尔的碎块。他一定是从他们的房子里拿的。

“每天早晨当我醒来的时候，我都会害怕会不会今天我不再能把它拿起来。然后你会意识到你犯了多么可怕的错误。”

索尔用他那只好的手从洛基手里接过那一小块金属，用那只uru金属手臂紧紧搂住他。

“我这一辈子几乎都生活在同样的恐惧中。”索尔说

“都是父亲留给我们的。”洛基苦涩地说。

“让我们扔了它吧，扔到大海里，我们不需要它。” 索尔说着，把那块金属紧紧攥在手里。他们浪费了太多时间努力为了他人的期望而活。而实际上他们最应该在意的正是他们自己呀。索尔迈步离开洛基身边，向前走到断崖边，洛基还拉着他的胳膊，跟着他一步之遥。然后索尔抬起胳膊往后摆，就那样一甩，那一小块承载着他俩共同的苦难的金属块飞了出去，融入黑暗之中再也看不见了。

洛基长吁一口气。索尔转回头面向他。

“好啦，解决掉一个蠢念头，还有吗？”

洛基噗嗤笑了出来。

“我不值得你对我这么好。”他说。

“没有什么值得不值得。爱不是这样解释的。还有吗？”

洛基就这么看着他，银色的月光照在他的身上。他的眼睛眉毛述说着一切。索尔想起白天婚礼仪式上洛基回避他的眼神。一个疯狂的念头从心底升起，而且这念头一旦出现他就觉得无比正确。死亡都不能把他们分开，如果让未来的生活再把他们分开那他就太愚蠢了，他不允许这样的事情发生。

“那我是不是应该和你绑定？”索尔问，“我是不是要发誓？发誓永远不会离开你身边，只要你还想要我。”索尔不容他多想，单膝跪到草地上，拉起洛基的手。洛基愣愣地看着他。“你曾经发誓对我永远忠诚。现在我对你同样发誓。洛基，阿斯加德的王子，奥丁森，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“停下来。”洛基的声音有些颤抖，他把索尔拉起来，“我们是兄弟，你不能说这样的疯话。”

“是呀，兄弟，但我们不仅仅是兄弟。”

“我们不能。”洛基轻声说。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，含着泪光，他自己都没意识到。

“没有人需要知道。我们就在这里发誓，让这里的陆地和大海为我们作证。”

洛基抬头看，但没有接触索尔的目光，“还有星星也可以？”

“对，还有星星。”索尔同意。

“你知道我是向你发誓而不是他？””洛基说着，不敢看索尔。

“我知道。”

洛基用手捂住嘴，呼吸急促纷乱。索尔把他拉过来紧紧搂入怀中，洛基的胳膊交叠抵在索尔的胸口，索尔环抱着弟弟。他们就这样站着过了很长时间。

“你真的要那样把自己绑定在我身上？”洛基终于说道，然后没等索尔回答，他又说：“我们都还没有像样的结婚戒指呢。”

‘你这算是同意了？”

“是的。”洛基趴在索尔肩头轻轻地说。

一种简单纯粹的快乐从索尔的心中升起。他抬起洛基的下巴亲吻着他，感受着洛基融化在他的身上。洛基的身体对他触摸的反应总是令他惊叹不已。他希望这种感觉永远不要消失。洛基的手滑过他的胸膛，向后搂住他的脖子搂了一会儿，他灵巧的手指开始在他的头发上做着什么。

“什么—”索尔刚要问，发现他系着的头发散了开来，披在肩头。洛基笑着退后一步，手里拿着索尔用来系头发的红丝带。

“把你的手给我。”洛基说。

索尔照做了，洛基把丝带缠绕在他俩紧握着的手上，就像他早些时候在广场上为情侣们做的那样。当洛基抚上他的面颊时，索尔意识到他笑了。洛基也在笑，开心地笑着，嘴角裂的大大的。他很少会这样露齿大笑，而在过去的一周索尔见他这样笑的次数比过去几个世纪都多。

索尔捧起洛基的脸，摩挲着他的颧骨，再一次深深地吻住他。洛基的唇是如此的甜蜜，索尔觉得他永远不会对亲吻弟弟这件事感到厌倦。

“索尔，”洛基喘着粗气，拉开索尔。“你不应该在仪式中亲吻你的新郎。”

“不好意思，我错了。你看，我以前没结过婚。”索尔说着，嘴角上扬，掩饰不住笑意。

索尔轻轻地开始念婚礼的誓言。洛基加入进来，他们两人一起宣读誓言。索尔能够感知这古老誓言的力量流过他们的身体，向下，渗入地下与植物的根系还有地下昏睡的生物融合在一起；向外，延伸到大海，不断被海浪拍打；向上，穿越云层，穿过星辰，飘向更远的地方。洛基在誓言结束时大哭起来。索尔一边吻着他脸上的泪水，一边使劲眨眼忍住自己的眼泪。索尔解开绑在他们手腕上的丝带。洛基随后紧紧地抱住索尔，索尔同样抱着洛基。俩人用尽他们共同成长了上千年的力量依偎在一起，从襁褓中的婴儿到最亲密的朋友，从最痛苦的对手到最亲爱的恋人。

“你的彩虹桥会带我们去哪？”他俩终于分开了，洛基问。他的眼睛还有些酸涩，他那惯常的戏谑的笑容浮上唇边。“我想我们应该有一个奢华的蜜月，这要求不过分吧。”

索尔的心开始紧张起来。“由你来决定。我把我的彩虹桥留给海姆达尔了。他们比我们更需要那个。”

“你什么意思？”

索尔抓起洛基的双手。“你可以做我的彩虹桥，弟弟。我的一切都由你来主宰。带我们走你的那些秘密通道吧。”

虽然洛基的眼中充满惊奇疑问，但他只是摇摇头，笑道：“你疯了，跟着我的喜好跑？”

“也许吧，我宁愿跟你一起疯也不愿因为没有你而疯掉。”

他们就这样盯着对方看了好久直到洛基的脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容。他转过身拉起索尔，沿着断崖走去。不时回头看向索尔。这个由月光和混乱组成的魔法生物是如此的美丽，索尔爱他超过宇宙中的任何事物。他的眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。

“那让我们就开始吧。”  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于全部翻完了。这个索尔大概是我心目中最完美的索尔了。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章比较长，我分成两章发。


End file.
